Shedding His Skin
by x.Ojiika.x
Summary: Shortly after Voldemort is destroyed in the middle of his sixth year, Harry vanishes from the Wizarding World. 5 years later, he comes back with a new dark image and a better perspective on those that he thought that cared around him. Slash HP/DM, Mpreg
1. Prologue

_**Shedding his Skin. **_

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are owned by J.K Rowling and not little old me! **

**Warnings: Slash in later chapters as well as Mpreg. If this makes some readers uncomfortable then please don't read.**

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Severus/Lucius, Fenrir/Remus

Storyline: Shortly after Voldemort is destroyed in the middle of his sixth year, Harry Potter vanishes from the Wizarding World. Five years later, he comes back with a new dark image and a better perspective on those that he thought that cared around him.

_**Prologue:**_

"This place hasn't changed a bit." The young man whispered to his companion as he walked along Diagon Alley, keeping his head slightly bowed so the hood of his black cloak stayed in place to hide his features.

"Did you expect it too?" A deep voice with a slight purr to it replied as amber eyes peeked out from under his own hood. "This place will never change Orion, no matter what has happened on the outside."

"Very true." The younger man answered before he ducked into the Leaky Cauldron and went to the bartender. "I would like a private room for the week." He told the man, dropped a small bag of Galleons onto the wooden counter top. The man spluttered, eyes widening at the amount before he grabbed a key and handed it to the man, who bent his head slightly then swept up the stairs, his burly companion following close behind.

Once inside, the two men shed their cloaks, revealing their appeared. The younger man looked to be the age of 21, with short vibrant white hair styled in a faux-hawk with dark green tips. Tanned skin covered defined muscles that were shown from the thin muscle shirt and skinny jeans that he wore. Bright blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he took in his surroundings. He raised his eyebrows at his companion which made the ever-famous lightning bolt scar stand out.

"Having fun father?" He drawled, smirking as the older man growled, knowing that he hated being called that, it made him sound a lot older than he was.

"Don't call me that Harry." He replied, stalking over to the boy and pinned him to the wall, silver hair falling into his eyes. "You know I hate being called that term."

Harry scowled. "Fine, just stop calling me Harry, I haven't been that title since I left this place five years ago remember? After you came and practically kidnapped me."

His father grinned, canines and inscissors winking in the dull light of the dingy hotel room. "You were under the thumb of the meddling goat who made everyone believe that I was a murdering animal which isn't true at all… How else was I suppose to get you away from his clutches?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something , however nothing came to mind so he shut his mouth, glaring at the older man in front of him who smirked in triumph. "Oh bugger off." He added, pushing the man away and went over to one of the beds.

A laugh that sounded more like a growl erupted from the older man as he took off his cloak, revealing tanned skin stretched over bulging muscles. Shaggy silver hair that fell into his bright amber eyes was smoothed back by a large hand. It was obvious without Harry calling this man 'father' that they were related. "Oh my stubborn pup, stop your pouting." He purred, ruffling the young man's hair as his face transformed in an instant, from being smug to affectionate in less than a second. "You no longer answer to the name of Harry Potter pup, you are a Greyback now, and we don't pout." He added, flicking at Harry's lower lip until the younger man smiled softly. "Now off to bed with you, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

Harry nodded, suddenly finding himself tired as he took off his clothes until he was completely naked, climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A/N: So is anyone wondering what's going on? Muahaha well you're just going to have to wait until I put the first chapter up! Please read and review and be honest please? I love honest reviewers!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Crew are owned by J.K Rowling and not little old me!

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I was really surprised and happy to see that you guys enjoyed my prologue! So as a reward for your reviews, here's the next chapter. Enjoy

Chapter 1:

Grey eyes darted around the dimly lit private dining room in the Leaky Cauldron while pale pink lips on a porcelain white skinned face sneered with disdain. It was ten in the morning, a time where Draco Malfoy enjoyed sleeping in his large king sized bed at Malfoy Manor, not standing in a room with his Father, Godfather, The Weasel and Granger Chit.

Earlier that morning, Lucius Malfoy received a letter requesting that he, Draco and Severus come to the Leaky Cauldron at ten o'clock sharp to discuss the whereabouts of a certain Savior of the World. The letter was unsigned and the penmanship was unfamiliar to Lucius. However he wasn't about to ignore the summons since he owed his life to the be-speckled boy. So with a flurry of motion, Lucius woke his lover from his bedchamber and tossed his son from the comforts of his own room and apparated to the pub.

Upon immediate arrival, the threesome were ushered into the private room to find Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger already in the room and waiting for their mysterious guest to arrive. The two thirds of the Golden Trio were silent, though Ron looked like he was about to say something rude to the threesome. Lucius however, wanted to start off on the right foot since it was apparent to him that the five of them would work together to find Harry Potter.

"I suspect that since you two didn't stumble upon this room on your own that the both of you received the same summons as we did by this mysterious guest of ours." He said casually, taking off his traveling cloak to reveal a white silk shirt, grey woven vest and matching trousers.

Ron nodded, though he didn't take his glare away from Draco who just sneered in return. "Yes Mr. Malfoy." Hermione replied quietly. "As soon as we heard that someone would be able to help us find Harry, we came here at once."

"So did we, however if this mysterious writer does not show his face soon then I will put my cloak back on and be leaving. I don't have time to waist on things that could be assumed as practical jokes." Severus said, folding his black traveling cloak over his arm while sitting down on one of the chairs by the fire place.

"I assure you Professor Snape." A voice replied as another door opened, revealing Fenrir and Harry to the others. "This isn't a practical joke at all. I told you in the letter that I had information on the whereabouts of Harry Potter and I meant what I said." The pair gracefully walked into the room before they parted, Fenrir standing at the back to watch while Harry took center stage.

"And just who exactly are you?" Draco asked, grey eyes wide slightly when he saw the pair, especially Fenrir who was a wanted fugitive.

"My name is Owen Greyback and yes before you even ask, my father is Fenrir Greyback but he isn't the animal all of you think he is… Though that is a story for another time." Owen said calmly, running a hand through his white hair. "Now the reason I summoned the five of you are for two reasons; reason one is that all of you have the same desire to find Harry Potter, whether the reason be that he's your friend;" here he looked at Hermione, and Ron, "or that you owe him your freedom;" he shifted his gaze to Lucius, Draco and Severus, "it doesn't matter to me so long as you agree to help out myself and my father first."

"What?" Ron asked, standing up. "Why the hell should we help him?!" he jabbed a finger towards Fenrir who growled lowly in his throat. "He's a Death Eater and a criminal!"

"that's a lie!" Fenrir growled angrily while he pulled up both of his sleeves to show tanned scared but unmarked skin. "I was never a Death Eater! You take that back you filthy blood traitor!"

"Why don't you make-"

"**SILENCE!"**

Owen's voice carried throughout the entire room, silencing both Ron and Fenrir before the argument got way out of hand. He then turned icy blue eyes on Ron who paled at the look in the young man's eyes. "As I was saying before I was interrupted. My father and I need your help to get back someone that we lost. So in order to get the information you need to find your Savior, you have to agree to help us." He then turned and went over to Fenrir to let the five talk this over.

"Absolutely not." Ron said at once. "Even if he did have the information on where Harry is, I refuse to help Fenrir."

"As usual Weasel, you shoot your mouth off before you even think about the consequences." Draco drawled as he stood. "All of us, whether it be separately or together have been searching for Potter for five years since he all but vanished after he destroyed V-Voldemort," Lucius and Severus hissed at the name while Hermione and Ron shuddered, "in his sixth year but have turned up empty. I say, at least for myself that we should trust Owen and his father, help them with what they need so we can get what we need." He then nodded towards Owen before he sat down again.

"I… I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Malfoy." Hermione said after a moment of tense silence. "I'm worried about Harry, he could be in danger or something."

"I wouldn't be surprised. The boy always manages to find trouble at every turn." Severus countered before he added, "You do make perfect sense Draco, so I too will trust this Owen character."

"Myself as well." Lucius added.

Four sets of eyes then turned to Ron who just let out a noise, folded his arms across his chest and nodded. "Fine, fine I agree."

"It's funny how they talk about us as if we aren't even in the room"Fenrir murmured to his son who just smirked and walked back to the center of the room.

"You've come to an agreement then? Excellent," He bowed to the five of them, though his eyes focused upon Draco who looked away, a light blush tinting his cheeks, "you won't regret your decision I promise you." Ron snorted at the comment and was rewarded by an elbow in the stomach by Hermione.

Silence followed as Owen sat on a small table and started to pick at his nails, looking like he was bored while Fenrir stalked out of the shadows and stood by his son. Finally not being able to handle the silence, Lucius cleared his throat and therefore gaining the attention of the white haired young man sitting on the table. "Yes Lucius?"

"What is the task you need us to help you with?"

"Hmm I was wondering when one of you was going to ask." He replied before turning his blue gaze to his father.

"We need help rescuing my mate… Remus Lupin."

A/N: dun Dun DUN! Hehe I know y'all probably hate me by now for cutting you off like that but I couldn't reveal all of my storyline in one chapter now can I? Please review… oh and don't worry, the background to Harry's story will be coming in a later chapter I promise. Will update soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Crew are owned by J.K Rowling and not by little old me!

A/N: ok so I've decided that in order to stretch this story, the focus for this chapter will be on the relationship between Harry and Draco and how it starts to develop. So with that note I have a little warning, this chapter contains a little bit of slash, it won't be much but if you prefer to skip it over that's fine with me. Alright so here's chapter2! Enjoy guys.

_Silence followed as Owen sat on a small table and started to pick at his nails, looking like he was bored while Fenrir stalked out of the shadows and stood by his son. Finally not being able to handle the silence, Lucius cleared his throat and therefore gaining the attention of the white haired young man sitting on the table. "Yes Lucius?"_

"_What is the task you need us to help you with?" _

"_Hmm I was wondering when one of you was going to ask." He replied before turning his blue gaze to his father. _

"_We need help rescuing my mate… Remus Lupin."_

Chapter 2:

The silence that descended upon that group after the announcement was made was so thick that it would break a knife if anyone should decide to try and cut it. Five sets of eyes held shock as they stared at Fenrir who seemed to sag after making his announcement. In those mere seconds, his face transformed from being smug and dangerous to tired and aged, it seemed that not being around his mate affected him more than he let on.

"Remus is your mate?" Hermione whispered softly, "but you…. You sired him, changed him into a werewolf when he was a boy-"

"Werewolves can sense when their mate is born, whether they be of the same race or different, that's why I bit him in the first place."

"I think." Owen said, his eyes never leaving his father's face as he spoke, "That now would be a good time for us to part," he held up his hand when he heard that someone was about to protest, "I assure you that all of your questions will be answered in time gentlemen and lady but right now I need to attend to my father. Let's say tonight around eight o'clock? This very room."

Lucius scoffed as he stood. "I think not Mr. Greyback. I understand why you made the choice to see us here as it is a secure location but if we are seen coming here again, people will talk. We'll take this meeting to Malfoy Manor for dinner… If that is alright with you?" he raised an eyebrow at Owen who smiled and nodded, "Excellent, I will send an owl with a Portkey to transport you and your father, as well as another for Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley, to the inside of the wards of my manor. It's been a pleasure gentlemen." Here he collected his cloak and made his way towards the door. Severus followed however Draco stayed where he was, looking at Owen with mild curiousity.

"Coming Draco?" his father said rather loudly which jarred the boy from his trance and he stood hastily and followed Lucius and his godfather out of the room.

Once gone, Owen let out a noise of disgust as well as a shudder. "I hate portkeys." He muttered which caught the attention of Ron, who raised both eyebrows.

"Well it could have been worse; he could have suggested using the floo network." Fenrir commented with a laugh, causing Owen to hit his father on the shoulder.

"You know how clumsy I am at that." Owen countered, which made Ron's eyebrows shoot up to his hair line though he didn't say anything as he silently stood, took Hermione's hand and left the room to go back to their flat in downtown London.

"Come on dad; let's get you a strong drink." Owen said, hopping off the table and leading the way to the bar when he promptly lay down twenty galleons and told the bartender to keep the shots going for Fenrir.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Owen let out a grunt as he landed on his butt after he was spat out of the sky from the portkey that he and his father took to arrive at Malfoy Manor. A deep chuckle caught his attention before he was pulled to his feet. "First time using a portkey?" Fenrir teased with a wolfish grin. Owen just growled and stalked gracefully toward the immaculate Manor, which stood high upon its hill surrounded by pristine groomed yards and landscape. When the pair stepped onto the porch, the door opened revealing a small female house elf dressed in a plain dark blue dress.

"Chinzy welcomes Masters Greyback to Malfoy Manor." The little elf squeaked with a small smile as she curtsied. "If Masters shall follow Chinzy, Chinzy will show Masters to the dining room where Masters Malfoy and the rest of their guests are waiting." She finished before she turned and hurried off.

"Hmm seems we're the last to arrive." Fenrir purred, following the house elf through the manor, past many portraits who sneered at the pair. "Did you plan that on purpose?"

His son snorted. "No actually I didn't. I had to brew that hangover potion for you remember? When I told you I was going to buy you a drink, I didn't mean that I was going to buy you the whole bloody bar." Fenrir shrugged at the comment but he said nothing since they had arrived at their destination.

Lucius stood at their arrival, a neutral expression on his face. He was sitting at the head of the long dining room table with Severus on his right and Draco on his left. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from each other and there was an empty seat between Draco and Hermione as well as Severus and Ron. "Welcome gentlemen, we were starting to worry if you would showing up at all." Their host said, a small smile gracing his pale immaculate features. "Please, take a seat so we may start dinner."

Owen immediately took the seat next to Draco, a smile on his face while his eyes held something else all together. The swirling pools of blue sapphire held a predatory hunger that made Draco swallow nervously. He almost growled at the look but he reigned in his emotions since it wouldn't have been fair to scare away his mate. Yes he knew as soon as the young man stepped into the room that morning that Draco Malfoy was his mate, which made sense if you thought about how much they fought, how they loved to hate each other, how obsessed they had been with each other when Owen was known as the Savior of the World. Owen knew that he had to approach the situation carefully, especially when everyone, including the blonde sitting next to him who he really was. However his wolf refused to co-operate, it wanted to claim Draco as his own right there in the dining room for everyone to see. Sure his father would be proud but everyone else... Not so much.

Fenrir had a huge grin on his face as he took the seat across from his son, watching as Owen battled with his wolf on what to do with the Malfoy boy. He could remember when he was his age having the same battle when it came to Remus, though however his wolf won and that was how he ended up being the ex-professor's sire. Thinking about that and how hard it had been for him to get Remus to look at him as a human being, as his mate instead of a monster wiped the smile from his face and he sent a look to Owen that clearly said _'don't make the same mistake I did.'_The young man nodded once before he began to eat the meal that was set before them by three house elves. "Thank you." He said quietly to one of the elves before he turned his attention to Draco since he could feel the blonde's eyes on the back of his head. "Yes Draco?" He purred softly.

"Uh…. Why did you thank the elves?" He asked, true curiousity in his voice while he tilted his blonde head to the side.

"I think that House Elves are under-appreciated creatures, they have been for centuries. They do everything for us and what do we do? We take it for grant it. So by thanking them, it makes me feel a little bit better about having them around….. However that doesn't mean that I don't sit around on my duff while they do all the work. I like to clean and cook, it relaxes me." Owen explained softly to the silence of the room before he shrugged and continued eating.

To say that Draco was surprised was an understatement. To him, Owen Greyback was an enigma to him since he had a talent at figuring out someone from the first moment they met. However, in this instance, he was absolutely baffled and intrigued. He wanted to know more about Owen…. He wanted to know **everything** about the werewolf… Everything.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Why don't you show me around?" Owen whispered into Draco's ear once dinner was over. They were the only ones left in the room since the other's had followed Lucius to the living room to digest there food then talk about why the Greyback needed there help with rescuing Remus Lupin.

The blonde jumped slightly, causing a small chuckle to escape Owen's lips. "Alright, I'm sure we won't be missed." He said, smiling nervously before he left the dining room, Owen at his heels. "This Manor has been in my family's possession for years. It was built by my father's ancestor, back in the time where the Wzarding World had started to build small communities away from the muggles. That's him over there." He explained, pointing to a portrait of a very old looking Malfoy who was sleeping in his chair. "He doesn't talk much…. Just sleeps."

"Where's your room?" Owen asked suddenly, taking the young man's hand and pulled him to a stop so he could look at him properly. "I want to see your room."

"Why?"

"I can get a lot from a person by looking at their room."

"Alright." Draco said, smiling at their enclosed hands before he led the way up to the top floor and opened up two French doors to reveal his bedroom. It was a large spacious room, painted in a rich brown colour accented with dark blues, greens and blacks. In the middle of his room was a large canopy bed covered with a rich dark green duvet and lush black velvet pillows. On the left side of the room was a floor to ceiling book shelve which was separated by a writing that had a muggle computer screen sitting on top of the rich mahogany desk. This immediately brought out Owen's curiousity but he said nothing since he didn't want to reveal his true identity to him just yet.

**************************************Start of Lemon************************************

"This is beautiful." He whispered as he closed the doors then pushed Draco against them. "The room reflects its owner." Owen licked his lips before he brought them down upon Draco's and started to kiss him. Draco stiffened, eyes wide before he relaxed and moaned softly when Owen began to suck on his lower lip. "So responsive." He purred, un-tucking the blonde's shirt so he could run his hands along the smooth skin, "your skin is like silk."

"O-Owen… We shouldn't." Draco protested weakly while his body shook. "We.. We barely know each other."

"Oh on the contrary, I feel like I know you by just your scent." He whispered, placing kisses along the blonde's neck while a tanned hand undid Draco's pants and slid into his boxers. "And right now, it's saying that you begged to be touched." He purred, grasping Draco's cock firmly, feeling it harden in his hand before he slowly slid it up and down the length.

Draco gasped and whimpered, bucking his hips into the hand while his eyes fogged over with lust. "Please Owen… We shouldn't." He pleaded feebly before he let out a cry when Owen ran his canines along the porcelain skin. "Oh Merlin do that again!" Owen chuckled while he sped up his ministrations on the blonde's cock before he suddenly dropped to his knees, tore Draco's boxers off and swallowed his girth to the root, making said boy howl in pleasure. Owen growled around the length, running a expert tongue along the underside before he sucked it hard, making Draco whimper while his knees threatened to buckle. Owen sensed that the young man was about to burst so he simply let out another growl which sent Draco over the edge and exploded into Owen's mouth, to which he swallowed every drop before pulling away.

**************************************End of Lemon****************************************

"You taste delicious." He purred, pressing Draco up against the door again as he stood, "and the sounds you were making…. Mmmm amazing Draco." He added while he started to take off his shirt and started to undo his belt. Suddenly the other door opened and Owen was thrown across the room and up against the wall. He was held there by Fenrir who was growling softly.

"I'm glad I decided to burst in when I did." He said softly, looking over his shoulder at Draco before he grabbed Owen by his undershirt and dragged him from the room. "Get dressed Malfoy and come down stairs." He barked before he slammed the door behind him then followed his son and pressed him up against a wall. "What did you think you were doing?"

"I was just getting to know my mate father." He replied, eyes flashing defiantly as they burned bright amber.

"You went too far! If I hadn't of burst in when I did you would have mated with him when it's much too early! He doesn't even know who you are." Fenrir hissed angrily, wrapping a hand around his neck and squeezing lightly. "Control your wolf around him Owen, do not let it control you." He finished before letting his son go and stalked off down the stairs.

He sent a glare at his father's back before he took a moment to compose himself, summoned a new shirt then followed his father down to the living room where the others were waiting to start their discussion.

A/N: So what did you guys think? This is actually my first time writing slash so please let me know what you think ok? Thanks. Oh and I'll try to update tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Crew belong to J. K. Rowling and not little old me!

A/N: A special thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I'm glad y'all like it. Keep the good praise coming please. Here's chapter 3, enjoy!

Chapter 3:

Draco was last to arrive in the living room, cheeks tinged a bright red though he kept his chin held high while he walked past a smirking Owen and took a seat beside his father who raised a blonde eyebrow in question though he didn't say anything since now wasn't the time. Once the blonde was settled, both Owen and Fenrir stood and took position in the middle of the room so the pair could look upon every single face as they explained their story as to why they needed help rescuing Remus.

"When the second war started to build, Voldemort recruited many dark creatures, including werewolves." Owen started, holding up both of his hands to stop Ron and Hermione from interrupting, "not all of the werewolves joined, some of them stayed neutral or they joined the side of the light… However when Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort five years ago Minister Scrimgeour decided that all werewolves, even those who were neutral or fought for the light were rounded up and shipped off to a secret location where they would be held prisoner until they died off from old age or they were killed from trying to escape…. Though some of them, a very few are used to find a cure for the lycanthropy gift, or curse as it's referred to by the uptight, stuck up pigheaded wizards in the Ministry…. That is where my mother is. We would have gotten him out by now though the only problem is that the 'project' is so secure that only higher officials know about it."

Hermione's forehead creased in confusion as she looked at Owen. "If this 'project' is so top secret then how is it that you two know about it?"

"My remaining pack members were taken to the camp." Fenrir said, his voice a dangerous growl, amber slowly bleeding into his icy blue eyes, "because we were all so close, we formed a mental link. Thayne was actually the one who contacted me first to inform me that Remus had been brought into the camp. He explained all that he knew about this camp, which is all of the information we have… However Thayne did give us one name, of a person who would know more about the subject." Amber eyes flicked over to Lucius who stiffened slightly. "You Lucius, he gave me your name."

The Eldest Malfoy sighed, closing his eyes while he nodded his head once. "It's true, I know of the camp, I know where it is located however I've never been there myself. It's something I refuse to see." He said quietly, dark grey eyes focusing on the two werewolves in front of him. "I've seen so many violent and disturbing things during my time severing the Dark Lord, I vowed to myself that I would never subject myself to that ever again."

Taking sympathy on the blond man before him, Owen walked over to him and knelt down on his knees. "It's understandable Mr. Malfoy." He whispered softly quietly that the others had to lean in to hear what he was saying. "If you wish it, you don't have to come with us on the rescue mission. We wouldn't think any less of you. But please, if you know anything…. Anything at all that could help, we would be in your debt."

Lucius said nothing as he stood to his feet and left the room without a word. Owen was shocked as he looked over his shoulder at his father who just shrugged, confusing shinning in his eyes. "He's not leaving." Draco spoke up, looking at Fenrir and not at Owen. "Severus and I also know about the camp. Father told Sev because their lovers and I know because my curiousity can get a little out of hand sometimes. I'm not very fond of werewolves but from what I read about what happens to the wolves there... We need to do more than just rescue Professor Lupin, we need to destroy that camp."

"I agree with Malfoy." Hermione said, tears shining in her eyes, "that's not fair, just because there are some werewolves out there that are dark doesn't mean that all of them are bad."

"You're correct Miss. Granger, as usual." Lucius said, coming back into the room with a thick manila folder tucked under his arm as well as a scroll clutched in his right hand, "however getting into and out of that camp alive will not be easy. The Minister has poured a lot of money into the project to make it nearly impossible to penetrate it. It will take a brilliant strategist in order to maneuver safely around the many wards, traps and guards and that's just around the building," he paused, spreading the scroll out onto the coffee table.

"How is it that you have these plans Lucius?" Owen asked, curiousity dripping from his voice.

"I am very close to the Minister, and he has come to trust me above all others so he gave me these to keep safe," he smirked, "I'm looking forward to seeing the Minister's face when he realizes that he trusted the wrong person."

Fenrir raised an eyebrow. "Won't you be a wanted man after you're discovered?"

"Yes, but by the time they figure out it was me…. I'll already be gone from London."

"I'm impressed Mr. Malfoy, very Slytherin of you." Owen commented, smiling slightly when he saw that Ron was pouring over the blue prints, eyes serious. He could literally see the gears turning in his friends mind, "You look like you have a plan in mind Ron, care to share?"

Ron looked up, startled by the question before he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I get caught up in these things so easily…. But yeah I have the start of a plan but I'll need to take a really good look over these blueprints in order to finalize one, or two really solid plans and a few back up ones." He turned dark blue eyes to Lucius. "Would you mind if Hermione made a copy of this Mr. Malfoy? It will be safe I assure you, we have a wizard safe in our flat." Lucius nodded while Hermione took out a ratty piece of parchment, the same size as the blueprints and tapped it with her wand. The parchment vibrated before thin lines started to appear on the parchment. Soon they picked up speed until not a minute later a perfect replica of the blueprints was copied onto the parchment. Finally with another tap of her wand, the blueprints vanished from the surface. Owen gasped softly, "It's like the map." He murmured softly, kneeling down to look at once again blank parchment, "that's absolutely brilliant."

"Wait how did you-" Ron started to say but he was caught off by Fenrir.

"Hmm look at the time, it's getting late… Owen and I need to start looking for a place to live tomorrow so we better go… We'll contact you when we want to meet again." He said, pulling Owen away from the parchment and out of the room quickly, though not before Owen said to Ron and Hermione: "It's great to see that you two are finally together." That was followed by a grunt as Fenrir elbowed him in the stomach.

"How did he know that?" Hermione asked, sounding really confused while Ron shot up to his feet and followed the pair.

"Wait." He said, sounding sure of himself as he grabbed Owen's arm. "You dislike Portkeys, you're clumsy with the floo network, you know about the Maurauder's map and about Hermione and I being together." He said, looking intently at Owen while the others stood behind him. "And the fact that you know where Harry Potter is even though no one else, not even Hermione and I don't just proves it."

"Proves what Ron?" Owen asked quietly.

"That you're him… You Owen Greyback, are in fact… Harry Potter."

A/N: Hate me? He he I know I'm bad. Harry's Story will be the next chapter. Read and Review guys! Ta!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Crew are owned by J. K. Rowling and not little old me!

A/N: Alright, I'm so excited about this chapter. This is where some of the pieces will start to fall in to place… Plus there's a little Draco angst in it too which is always so much fun. Enjoy guys.

_"Wait." He said, sounding sure of himself as he grabbed Owen's arm. "You dislike Portkeys, you're clumsy with the floo network, you know about the Maurauder's map and about Hermione and I being together." He said, looking intently at Owen while the others stood behind him. "And the fact that you know where Harry Potter is even though no one else, not even Hermione and I don't just proves it." _

"_Proves what Ron?" Owen asked quietly. _

"_That you're him… You Owen Greyback are in fact… Harry Potter."_

Chapter 4:

"What?!" Draco cried, breaking the silence that fell over the group after Ron's announcement. He started to laugh, trying to mask the shock he felt, "That's funny Weasel… But as usual you seem to be wrong about your little conclusion. Owen can't be Potter, they look nothing alike."

"Actually Draco, Ron is right." Owen replied while his appearance slowly started to change. His pure white hair darkened until it was Ebony black and extremely messy, bright blue eyes turned into pools of Emerald green, tanned skin turned slightly pale and the glamour that was hiding the famous lightning bolt scar was removed, "I am Harry Potter." He finished finally, looking straight at Draco whose face turned a bright red and he ran upstairs. Harry went to follow but a strong hand on his arm stopped him.

"Let him go Owen, he needs to think this through and we need to go home." Fenrir said quietly, wrapping an arm around his chest while his other one opened the door.

"Wait!" Hermione cried, tears shining in her eyes, "you can't leave, there's so much that needs to be explained, like why you've been missing for five years, or why you look like Fenrir Greyback and not James and Lily Potter."

"You're right 'Mione, but tomorrow please? My dad is right; we need to go home so I can get some rest… Come to the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow and everything will be explained, I promise." He said softly before both Owen and Fenrir left the Manor and apparated as soon as they were outside the wards. Hermione and Ron left soon after that, leaving Lucius and Severus alone in the big manor. "Go ahead," Severus said after a moment of silence, "go talk to Draco, I'll wait for you in our bedroom." He placed a kiss on the side of Lucius' lips before he left his lover alone to retire to their bedchambers. Lucius let out a small sigh as he turned and went to go talk to his son.

"Stupid manipulative Gryffindor, who the hell did he think he was fooling? He will pay for this, mark my words." Draco said angrily to himself as he paced the room, refusing to let himself think about the previous events that had occurred not even an hour before. Soon there was a knock at the door before Lucius entered a neutral expression on his face. "You're angry." His father said quietly while he sat down on Draco's bed.

"Of course I'm angry! He… He…. He fooled me! Made me think he was a different person before he… I bet he's back at the Leaky Cauldron having a good laugh with Greyback right now." Draco raged, his face turning a bright red, causing his father to raise an eyebrow.

"I doubt that he would be doing that Draco. Despite what you assume, Harry Potter is a nice person. Besides, by the shocked look on his face, he probably hadn't meant for Mr. Weasley to figure out who he was so quickly. Also what you didn't see my son was that when he ran off to the safety of your room, he tried to follow you."

"It doesn't matter; I want nothing to do with him." Draco said stubbornly.

"Oh I believe you won't have a choice my son… I believe by the way he was paying attention to you this morning and tonight that you might be his life mate."

"His what!" Draco cried before his eyes rolled up into his skull and he fainted, landing on the floor with a 'thud'. Lucius rolled his eyes as he took out his wand and levitated his son into his bed, tucked him in then left the room to retire to his own bed chambers.

Meanwhile, as the shops in Diagon Alley closed for the night and the Leaky Cauldron bid ado to the stragglers, the Greybacks were also getting ready to go to bed. "I can't believe Ron figured it out so quickly." Owen said as he banished Harry Potter from his being, returning his looks to normal. "I should have been more careful around them… I didn't even think about it, I was just so happy to see them again."

"You can't beat yourself up over what happened my son. The Malfoy boy would have found out who you were eventually, it just happened a lot quicker than you thought and now you'll have to edit your plan a little bit… You're a smart young man Owen, you will figure out what to do."

"But…. But what if he rejects me?" Owen said, blue eyes showing just how frightened he was.

"He won't," Fenrir replied, pulling his son close, "he felt something when you two were up in his room, I saw it in his eyes…. Just explain things to him then give him time, things will work out." He pressed a kiss to the mess of white hair before swatting his ass. "Now to bed with you, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. "

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was close to eleven o'clock the next morning as Lucius, Severus, Hermione and Ron gathered in the same room in the Leaky Cauldron. Fenrir and Owen entered not a minute later, though Owen's eyes lost their sparkle when he saw that Draco was missing. He went over and sat between Ron and Hermione, the latter wrapping her arms around him and kissing him cheek to cheer him up, which it did slightly. "Don't worry Ha-… Owen, Draco will come around, just give him time." She said softly, squeezing him slightly while Ron nodded in agreement though he did it grudgingly.

"I hope so." Owen said softly before he looked at Fenrir who nodded before he took a deep breath and started their tale. "Everything about me as I discovered five years ago was a lie and it was all planned by someone who wanted the Wizarding World to stay the same… and before any of you say anything, it's not Dumbledore, he's the one who helped get dad out of Azkaban and made us disappear five years ago….. We don't know who this person is, it could be someone that we know or it could be someone new, what we do know is that in the beginning this new evil disguised his or herself as Dumbledore because he was such a well-known influential person. The prophecy, the one that named me to be the only person who would be able to destroy Voldemort was created the same night that I was born… It was also the same night when Tom Marvolo Riddle was possessed by a demon that turned him insane and thus created the Dark Lord."

"But why?" Hermione asked, her curiousity causing her to interrupt her best friend, "Why would this person go to so much trouble to target a baby?"

"Because I'm special 'Mione, I come from a line of royal pureblooded werewolves and each newborn cub gains a few special abilities, aside from being the only line of werewolves that can change into their wolf form outside of the full moon. My father can manipulate the shadows, while I can create and manipulate earth, water and fire. Not only that but I was born under a crimson moon, which is extremely rare-"

"There was a large backlash of magic on the night that my son was born and another one when he turned seventeen." Fenrir interrupted and the adults nodded, remembering those two separate events since they had caused a powerful tremor.

"I was only a few months old when I was taken from my parent's cottage and dropped onto the Potter's door step. I was adopted, changed to look like James and my heritage was suppressed for my own good. Then well…. You know what happened next, my 'parents' were killed when Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow and I became the savior when I survived the killing curse and destroyed him. I was promptly dumped onto the Dursley's doorstep, where for the first eleven years of my life I lived in a cupboard and I was treated more like a servant than a son." Owen paused when the door opened and Draco walked in, took off his cloak and sat down beside his father, though he refused to look at Owen, "the rest, all of you know since it was spent at Hogwarts….. However things changed at the end of my fifth year-"he stopped when he saw Severus look at Fenrir, "Yes Severus?"

"Where were you Greyback when all of this was happening?"

"I was in Azkaban, arrested for being an animal, biting wizards and humans and ripping out the throats of children," Fenrir explained while he ran a hand through his hair, "you see when Owen was taken from us, I was put under a heavy sleeping charm and I didn't wake up until both Owen and Remus were gone. I hadn't realized what happened until I saw a picture of a young baby being praised as the Savior of the Wizarding World and I knew that that was my son…. I then searched for Remus and when I found him, he panicked and ran from me…. You see, Remus was obliviated and our time together was replaced by fear, by fake memories of me tormenting him. I escaped just in time but I felt a spell hit me… I couldn't control my actions; I became an animal and was thrown into Azkaban for it so I couldn't find my son or my mate." Owen looked at him and he nodded to continue with his story.

"After Sirius fell into the veil at the Ministry, I went back to Hogwarts with the weight of the fake prophecy on my shoulders. Dumbledore took me into his office and I think he tried to tell me that he discovered that everything that I had known was a lie but I was too deep in my depression after losing Sirius to listen to him so he tried a different method. During out sixth year, we discovered that Voldemort was in fact possessed by a spirit which was causing him to become insane and as you know, we all worked on rituals and spells to get rid of them." He paused with a smile as he turned his eyes on Ron, "Ron, do you remember when we read in the Daily Prophet that Fenrir Greyback was released from Azkaban?"

"Yeah… you were worried about Remus because you thought that Fenrir would go after him… But what does that have to do with your story?"

"Well, my father being released was Dumbledore's doing and after Voldemort was destroyed, he arranged for my father to 'kidnap' me and leave England so he himself could explain that I was lied to my whole life." Owen stopped to smile sheepishly at Fenrir who snorted, "I was a little resistant, even after I turned seventeen and my heritage that had been suppressed resurfaced. It took two years until I finally believe my father but even then I wasn't ready to face the Wizarding World again so we spent the other three years traveling then we returned after dad got the message from one of his pack members about my mother and the camp."

As soon as the information was out, Owen finally relaxed, slumping into his chair while closing his eyes. Hermione got up at once and went over to her friend and hugged him while tears slid down her cheeks. "That's horrible Har- Owen, and I understand why you were so reluctant to tell us who you are, you probably thought we wouldn't except you." When Owen nodded, she swatted his arm, "you stupid Gryffindor… Ron and I love you, and nothing is going to change that, we promise."

"Thanks 'Mione." He said with a small smile before he turned bright blue eyes to Lucius when the blonde cleared his throat.

"Though I am glad that you shared your story with us Mr. Greyback, I have to be getting back to the Ministry so this is where I shall leave you." He stood, grabbing his cloak before he bowed, "I am in your dept for saving mine and my son's life" then he left with Severus following silently behind, though Draco stayed.

A hushed cursed brought Hermione and Owen's attention to Ron who had looked at his watch, "Sorry Owen but we have to go; Hermione has an appointment at Saint. Mungo's…. You're welcome to come over to dinner tonight though if you want."

Owen smiled, "sure I would love that, fire call me when you're ready for me to come over?" at Ron's nod, he kissed the side of Hermione's cheek then whispered something in her ear, causing her to gasp and look at him, "trust me, go on." He whispered, watching them leave before he looked over at Draco.

"Malfoy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde who stood, "I'm surprised you came, though I am glad."

"I wanted to hear your story… Plus to talk to you about us… Or a potential us if-" Draco was cut off by a pair of pale lips pressing against his own in a light kiss. He blinked, pale cheeks turning a light pink.

"Why don't we go out for lunch? We can talk about us there." Owen said softly before he grabbed Draco's cloak and led the blonde out of the room and out of the pub into Diagon Alley.

A/N: Read and Review, I'll update soon. Oh! And if anyone has any questions or comments, or they have any ideas for a chapter, send me an email at Fenrir_ Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and crew belong to J.K. Rowling and not little old me!

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews readers! I'm glad you like the chapter, now I have an explanation to someone who said something in a review that should be answered;

olupotter: You're right, the little storyline I put in the link of my story did suggest that this fic was going to be a lot darker and I had planned on it being that way, however I had gotten many comments from a dear friend of mine that I tend to make Harry a little more emo than he's suppose to be. So in later chapters there will be dark parts and some angst but other than that I'm going to keep this fic on the lighter side.

So keep reading and here's chapter five! Enjoy

Chapter 5

It was mid-afternoon when Owen and Draco emerged from the dark cool safety of the Leaky Cauldron and into the harsh end of summer sunlight. The pair walked in compatible silence while they watched children between the ages of 11-17 run around Diagon Alley with their families, obviously shopping for supplies for the upcoming year at Hogwarts which was just around the corner. "I see Fred and George Weasley are still doing well with their joke shop… Then again, I'm not really surprised, they are bloody brilliant at inventing things."

"Yeah, even after they left Hogwarts in their fifth year, they still manage to create hell for Filch and Severus. I think they tell them that's one of their conditions or something whenever they sell a product to a Hogwarts student." He explained with a small chuckle, "I constantly here Severus complain about them to father."

"Do you mind If we stop in? I want to see if they have anything worthwhile in stock." When Draco nodded, Owen took his hand and dragged him inside. He was amazed, eyes slightly wide as he took in the familiar organized chaos of the twins joke shop, "this place hasn't changed one bit," he said, awe in his voice as he dragged Draco around the shop, looking at different things. Just as he was about to took a chunk of Peruvean darkness powder, a pale hand clad in a deep people robe grabbed his arm.

"Don't think we saw what you did mate." Fred said seriously; face serious as his twin brother appeared on the other side of Owen.

"Because we did, we saw you slip one of our products in your pocket so you better come with us." George added while he grabbed Draco and dragged him upstairs while Fred pulled a disgruntled Owen after him. When the pair we pushed inside and the door was lock, the twin's serious faces melted and were replaced by large grins. "We were wondering when you would show up here Harry." They said in unison.

"What? How the bloody hell did you know it was me?!" Owen cried eyes wide as his face turned a bright red. "Draco I look like me right? My-, Wait a minute, Dumbledore contacted your mother didn't he?"

"Last night before she was going to bed actually, she fire called us as soon as she read the letter… We're so glad you're back mate, we were worried sick about you." George explained, Fred nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys but I wasn't going to stay. I'm taking Draco out to lunch so that we can talk." Owen replied, gesturing to Draco who just sneered at the twins, obviously he was disgusted by their choice of wardrobe. "Be nice Malfoy."

"I am being nice; I just wish they decided to pick a better colour of robes that wouldn't clash with their hair…. Do you two not own any mirrors in your house or are you really that straight?" Draco said seriously, causing Owen to snort but it developed into a full blown laugh.

"We're going to-"  
"pretend that you-"  
"didn't actually insult us-"  
"like this Malfoy." The twins said, with a grin while Draco groaned.

"Do they always do that Owen?"

"…. Yeah pretty much sorry." He said sheepishly then turned his attention to the twins. "We have to go, I'll see you two later I promise." He grabbed Draco by the arm and steered him from the office and out of the shop before the twins could say anything more.

"You know for once, I actually feel sorry for the Weasel and his family for having to put up with those walking headaches."

Owen growled and pulled Draco to a stop. "Ok you know what I'm putting a stop to this now. If u are seriously thinking about making this work between us then you have to stop calling Ron that name, same with Hermione, understand?"

"Sure, fine." Draco said, paling as his held up his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry Owen it's just….. Seven years of acting one way towards them, it's hard to un-program the names that I've been calling them."

"Well try harder or I'll leave right now." When Draco didn't say anything, Owen turned around and started to walk back towards the Leaky Cauldron even though the simple action caused him so much pain.

"Wait, Owen please." The blonde said, taking a step towards the other man, "can we just go to lunch and I'll explain everything to you, including why this will be a little hard for me when it comes to your friends," his voice was neutral though Owen could detect the subtle sincerity of his words and as he turned around to give the blonde his full attention, he saw the same sincerity plus a slight pleading look in his normally expressionless grey eyes.

A small smile appeared on Owen's face as he walked back to Draco. He took the pale hand in his tanned one and brushed his soft red lips against the smooth silken skin causing the other man to shiver. "Alright Draco, but understand that I am serious, if you can't treat my friends with the respect they deserve then I will leave the restaurant."

The blonde shuddered at the dangerous glint to Owen's eyes as he nodded, "I understand." He whispered softly before he withdrew his hand from the other man's grasp and led the way down the alley again towards a private French restaurant. As they entered the small entrance hall, Owen stepped in front of Draco and spoke to the hostess quietly in French while slipping the women a small pouch of Galleons. The woman nodded smiling between the two men before she took two menus out and led them to a private booth upstairs.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Draco said, referring to tipping the hostess, "I would had been fine with a spot in the main dining area."

"I know but I would prefer we had a private place to talk about our past, I feel a lot more comfortable up here then if we were to dine downstairs." At the blonde's confused expression, he elaborated, "I may look, sound, and behave differently, and I'm still not use to being my own person again… I've been Harry Potter for sixteen years of my life Draco, five of those years were spent with people whispering about me behind my back, reading about myself in the Daily Prophet, or having girls and blokes want to date me because I'm famous…. It will take me a bit to get use to this. Do you understand?" he asked seriously though he wasn't expecting the blonde too.

"No I don't Owen, your right about that. And I will admit that in our years of school I never made it any easier for you, and I am sorry for that…. I just lashed out at you because I still held a grudge against you for when you snubbed my attempt at friendship in our first year."

Owen nodded, looking down at his hands as he spoke again, "I know and I'm sorry about that, but you have to understand that I was just so overwhelmed with everything and I had just made a friend in Ron, my very first friend ever, so when you insulted him then proceeded to offer your hand in friendship to me, I did the first thing that came to my mind and I turned it down. Though now looking back I which I hadn't because now this makes everything so much harder." He cleared his throat and took a huge gulp of water before he continued, "as you know since Fenrir is my father, I am a pureblooded werewolf so therefore I have a mate and yesterday I discovered that my mate… Is you."

Owen's eyes watched as Draco's throat worked while he worried his own lip. As grey eyes flickered to meet his own, he braced himself for the rejection as the blonde opened his mouth to speak, "I know actually…. My father told me about that while I was getting ready to go to bed last night," he chuckled at Owen's shocked expression before he continued, "I was so shocked over the news that I fainted. After a good night's rest, I got up in the morning and sat down in the back garden to think. At first my brain demanded that I not go, that you were Potter and that I hated you… Then I started to think about everything, everything over the past six years and I realized that I didn't hate you, I was just hurt, really hurt that I never got the chance to be your friend and that I was jealous, so jealous whenever I saw you with your friends and how you laughed and joked with R-Ron, I wanted that, I wanted to be in that group so bad that I decided if I couldn't, I would make your life miserable to cover up the fact that you hurt me," he ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips nervously, "I'm so sorry Owen, I hope you can forgive me."

"I can… As long as you can forgive me for snubbing you in our first year."

"I can…. But you know, now that I think about it I do have one question that just popped into my head; if I'm your mate then how come you did refuse my friendship?"

"Because my inheritance was suppressed when I was merely a baby, I grew up as a normal wizard, well actually I grew up thinking I was a freak but that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say was that I never had access to my wolf when I was younger so I didn't know that you would be important to me so that's why I refused your hand."

"So if you had grown up with your real parents, we would have been friends? Just you and I or Weasley, Granger you and I?"

"Probably the four of us once you stopped being a complete and total stuck up prat." Owen replied with a grin. He then grunted when Draco's elbow connected with his stomach, "Well you asked!"

"May I take your order gentlemen?" A waitress asked, batting her overly glitter-fied eyelashes at Owen while she leaned over the table to show off her cleavage.

When Owen saw that Draco stiffened at the waitress who was trying much too hard, he growled, "actually no, we're suddenly not hungry." He said stiffly, getting to his feet and leaving the restaurant, Draco following behind with a smirk on his face.

"So does this mean we've cleared the air?" the werewolf asked his future mate once they were back outside, "do you think we can make this work?"

"I do, because just like in our first year I feel drawn to you but I want to do things slow… Do you think you can control yourself you horny wolf?"

Owen's cheeks coloured while he gently shoved him, "I just found out you're my mate so it's a little hard for me to control my instincts around you… But yes I can control myself and go slow to make this work." He replied with a smile as he took Draco's hand in his own as he led him back up to the Leaky Cauldron and out into muggle London for a proper lunch.

A/N: Ok so this chapter is a little shorter than I intended it to be but I really am trying to make them longer but it's just so dang hard because I'm a little bit rusty. Next Chapter will be up soon! Read and review!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and crew belong to J.K. Rowling and not little old me.

A/N: Ok so there's going to be a long time skip in the start of this chapter only because I do want to move things along. This chapter will be two things; cute werewolf fluff between Harry and Draco, and more light smut between the pair… Enjoy!

Chapter 6:

Six months past by quickly for the group of seven, though only because all of them were so busy getting things organized. Ron, Lucius and Fenrir worked closely together over the blueprints and break downs of what wards were where, how strong they were and such to come up with a plan of attack to break Remus and all of the other werewolves out of the camp then destroy it. Hermione and Severus worked in the library and potions lab looking up spells and working on potions to help with the rescue plan as well as find or even create a spell to safely remove the obliviate on Remus' mind without damaging it. Draco and Owen stayed out of their way, on the advice of Fenrir so they could work on their relationship. When it was still warm they were outside either in the garden or chasing each other on brooms in the Malfoy's home Quidditch Stadium. As the weather grew colder, they stayed out of the way in the family room, playing wizard chess by the fire or sitting side by side roasting marshmallows and talking.

Their relationship blossomed quickly, though they didn't progress any further in the physical department, only going as far as steeling chaste kisses to each other in private, it seemed to anyone who would watch them that Owen was holding back on that part for some reason though no one, not even Draco knew why. The other positive thing that helped in the pairs relationship was that Draco, Ron and Hermione grew close together, mostly because the three of them had decided to become an animagus behind Owen's back to surprise him. They met mostly at night when everyone else was asleep to practice, it only took the threesome five months to finally complete their forms and they were all happy with their animals since they decided to focus on their souls animal instead of choosing one.

Hermione was a lynx which suited her since they were intelligent and graceful animals. Ron was a sleek and dangerous falcon and Draco, to the surprise of him and the smugness of Ron and Hermione was a beautiful white wolf. "This proves it now." Hermione had said when the blonde had shared the picture of the animal that he saw within his soul after he had come out of his meditation, "if a werewolf's mate is a wizard and they become an animagus, their soul animal is always a wolf."

"Do you think he will be pleased?" Draco had asked, licking his lips to show how nervous he was. At their joint nods, he had grinned before he had gone to bed to dream about running through the woods with Owen in his animagus form during a full moon.

The time was now the beginning of February and the two werewolves that were residing in Malfoy Manor were exhausted and irritable from the up and coming full moon in a couple of days. "The wards are in active at a certain height." Ron was explaining that night at dinner to everyone, "so it would be easy for myself and Mr. Malfoy to fly over the wards and inside to knock out the guards with Hermione's and the professor's potions and dismantle the more intricate wards before we move on then we can-"

"Oh Ron will you just SHUT UP!" Owen yelled suddenly cutting the redhead off and plunging the dining room in silent as he growled eyes amber before he stood up so fast that he knocked his chair off and stalked from the room. Draco, though he was shaking nervously from his outburst, followed him. By the time he had caught up with him, Owen was in his room pacing angrily, looking very much like a caged animal. "Owen?" he asked, drawing the wolf's attention to him.

"Close the door and come here," he said softly, a hungry glint in his eyes that caught Draco's attention and made him do as he was told before walking over to Owen who immediately took him in his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth.

**************************************Start of Lemon***********************************

Draco moaned, his knees growing weak while he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, spearing his fingers through the pure white locks. As lips parted and tongues started to battle for dominance, Draco felt Owen shudder while tanned fingers swiftly divested him of his shirt, however when those fingers went for his pants he drew away from the werewolf, grey eyes suddenly guarded and cautious. "Owen I'm not ready," he said quietly picking his shirt up, though he immediately dropped it again when he heard a growl.

"I know that Draco and I wasn't about to take it too far… It might be close to the full moon but I am in control of my instincts, I just want to pleasure you and I need a distraction…. Will you let me? Can I show you pleasure?"

He shook his head though there was lust glinting in his eyes which made Owen go hard instantly, "You already showed me pleasure Greyback," he purred while he stalked towards the other man then pushed him onto the mattress, "and although I would like to experience it again, it's your turn now." He added while he undid Owen's pants and slowly slid them off before he pushed the man's legs slightly. "Lay on the bed properly, legs slightly spread with your hands resting against the head board."

Owen growled, sitting up so he could wrap a hand around his neck. "Since when are you the dominant one Malfoy?" he snarled, eyes growing an even darker amber while he gently tightened his hold on the blonde's neck, he then let out a yelp making his let go of his hold since the blonde above him had reached down and grabbed his cock through his boxers and squeezed tightly, causing the wolf to shake slightly.

"Unless you want this taken care of Greyback, you will do as you're told." Draco drawled back with a sneer before he let go and pushed Owen roughly enough to make his point clear and he watched with satisfaction as Owen scrambled up the bed and did as instructed, "good boy." He chuckled, smirking when the endearment was met with a growl.

"Just hurry up before I decide to take matters into my own hands again." Owen snarled, though he yelped again when Draco magicked his clothes away and conjured black silk scarves to tie his tight to the bed posts.

"You were saying my wolf?" Draco purred as he got on the bed and slowly crawled towards Owen, bending his head so he could leave a hot trail of kisses from his ankles all of the way to the inside of his thighs. He paused to press his teeth into the soft skin near the ball sack, causing Owen to whimper softly in response. Draco smirked against the tanned skin before he continued to kiss up along Owen's body, by passing his throbbing erection. He ignored when Owen lifted his hips off the bed, pressing the shaft into his throat while he used his tongue to trail a cooling path up the hot tanned skin until he reached his true target, lifting grey eyes up so they locked onto amber ones, Draco took one of the dusty pink nipples into his mouth while a hand reached down and slowly started to stroke the throbbing shaft that was pressing into his stomach.

Owen moaned, his eyes rolling back into his skull while canines and incisors grew. He watched as Draco flicked his tongue along the hard nub of flesh before he moved over to the other one. It was clear to him that the blonde was teasing him, obviously testing his boundaries on how strong his will power was. "I meant what I said Draco, I won't mate with you until you are ready," he rasped out causing the blonde to stop and look up at him, "I would never pressure you into something that you weren't ready to face yet, you should remember that." He finished and was rewarded with a heated kiss before that hot mouth moved down towards the purple flesh of Owen's erection.

Draco licked his lips before he opened his mouth and swallowed Owen to the root, causing the wolf above him to howl in pleasure though he kept his hips still since he didn't want to cause the blonde any discomfort. As Draco started to move, he used his tongue to run up the underside of the shaft causing Owen to groan above him. "I can't…. Last long." He panted, longing to grip Draco's silken blonde hair and thrust into that hot mouth until he released his load. The blonde smirked, practically feeling the frustration that was rolling off of Owen's body before he cupped his balls and scraped his teeth along the erection before he pulled back slightly when he felt it swell and the balls in his hand tighten then Owen released his load with a long groan before he sank down into the comfortable mattress with a soft sigh.

When Draco pulled back, licking his lips with a satisfied smirk on his face, Owen's mood changed and the dangerous glint returned to his eyes. "Now it's your turn." He growled as he pulled against his bindings which snapped under his strength then pounced onto Draco who let out a laugh which quickly turned into a moan.

**************************************End of Lemon***********************************

Just outside the door of his son's room, Fenrir stood with a hand pressed against the wood. He had followed the boys as an extra precaution just to make sure that if Owen lost over to his wolf again, he could intervene like he had six months previous, however to respect the boys privacy and to make sure that no one accused him of being a perverted wolf, he threw up a silencing charm however that didn't stop the smell of oral sex from permeating his nose. Fenrir was surprised and proud that his son had gained more self control around his mate, especially since the full moon was around the corner. "I wish you could be here right now to see how well our son is doing Remus." He whispered to thin air as he closed his eyes while his chest tightened in pain then anger while his wolf growled, wanting blood for kidnapping his mate, "and we shall get blood, very soon." He said to his wolf before he withdrew himself from just outside the door and retreated to his room for the night.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"So when are we going to tell him?" Ron asked his girlfriend and his former enemy on the day of the full moon. The threesome were sitting in the library together, all doing final research for the rescue mission which they were going to put into action tomorrow.

"Tell me what?" Owen asked as he walked into the room. He looked like he had gone through hell and back, there were large black circles around his eyes and his normally tanned skin was pale and shiny with sweat. It was obvious that he hadn't been getting a lot of sleep. The threesome jumped in surprise at seeing their friend before they all shared a look. Then Draco stood and went over to Owen.

"I was going to wait until you asked if I could spend the full moon with you, but since you haven't and I know the reason why so don't interrupt me," Owen snapped his mouth shut and smiled sheepishly, "for the past four months the three of us have been working on something that will help you with being lonely tonight." Here he drew back from his boyfriend to stand beside Ron and Hermione. Draco looked at the pair and nodded once before one by one, they changed into their animagus forms, a falcon, a lynx and finally a white wolf then changed back.

Orion's eyes widened in shock as he sunk down into an arm chair, when his two best friends and his boyfriend changed back, he felt his eyes tearing up. "You… All of you did this for me?" At their nods, he stood and hugged Ron and Hermione before gathering Draco into his arms and kissing him hard on the mouth. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me." He whispered once he drew away.

"You know we would do anything for you Owen." Hermione said with a smile, kissing him on the cheek while Ron clapped him on the back.

"This whole thing was Draco's idea actually, said it would be worth the risk if we could succeed and he was right." Ron added.

Owen turned his blue eyes to Draco and was about to express his gratitude to him once again when Severus Snape glided into the room, carrying a steaming goblet followed by an extremely annoyed Fenrir. "Take this for tonight, now before your father decides to endanger everyone in this house hold." Severus replied while he thrust the goblet into Owen's hands, though it was promptly snatched away by Fenrir who growled angrily.

"He doesn't need the wolfsbane potion you stupid git! As I told you when you tried to force that vile potion down my throat, my line of werewolves don't need the potion to subdue our wolves, we're born with that natural ability, it's why we can change into the wolf outside the full moon." Fenrir explained then turned to Hermione. "Hermione you are a smart witch, perhaps you can force your stubborn ex-professor to believe me…. I'm a descendant of the Lunarcreast line."

Hermione's eyes widened while she gave a little gasp and took the potion from Fenrir and dumped it into the fireplace. "Professor! You could have killed them by giving them that potion. Some of the ingredients in that potion Lunarcreast's are allergic too!" she explained and Severus' cheeks coloured in embarrassment before he got up and quickly left the room.

"I tried to tell him." Fenrir said with a shrug, though his eyes held amusement at the fact that Severus was put in his place by a very smart witch that was twice his junior. "Thank you for clearing up what could have been a nasty situation Hermione," he kissed her hand before he turned to his son, "I'll see you in a couple of hours son." He added before he quickly left the room. As soon as he was gone, Draco burst out in laughter.

"Wow I never seen Severus' cheeks turn that red before… Actually I never thought that he could get embarrassed, I guess now he will take you seriously Hermione." He explained when he saw the weird looks the others were giving him.

Owen just chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips. "I'm going to take a nap, I'll see you outside the manor at sunset…. And thanks again to all of you I really appreciate what you've done for me."He said softly before he left the room.

The three friends smiled at each other before Ron and Draco went over to the fireplace to play a game of wizard's chest while Hermione grabbed a book from one of the shelves and sat down near by the boys to read.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Later that night, Hermione Ron and Draco walked out over the snowy landscape , wrapped in heavy cloaks, scarves, hats and mitts towards the edge of the forest where Fenrir and Owen were waiting, only wearing a pair of sweat pants and nothing more. When Fenrir saw the threesome coming towards them, he growled. "What in Merlin's name are you three doing here? Even if we have complete control of our wolves, it is still dangerous for the three of you to be here."

"Actually sir, we solved that problem Mr. Greyback." Hermione said politely with a smile, "Ron, Draco and I have trained and successfully become animagus' so that we could spend the full moons with you and Owen." She said while Ron nodded, Draco though couldn't help but just stare at Owen.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked his boyfriend while coming to stand beside him. "You're only wearing a pair of bloody sweatpants!"

Owen chuckled softly. "A werewolf's temperature runs much higher than a humans Draco so we don't feel the cold, plus only wearing a pair of sweatpants is the quickest way to strip when the full moon rises." He explained before he kissed Draco gently on the lips and rested his forehead against him, "thank you for coming." He whispered, placing another kiss, this time on the blonde's forehead before he stepped away from him to stand beside his father.

The last of the sun vanished behind the hill and the moon started to rise, causing the two werewolves to gasp and spasm in pain. The pair had enough time to take their pants off causing the threesome to blush and turn away, before they fell to their knees and shook violently. Twin howls erupted from their mouths as grey and white fur spread from their heads all the way down their bodies. Bones cracked and popped as their bone structure changed from that of a human to a wolf. Hands and feet turned into large strong paws and human's ears vanished and two wolf ears appeared on top of their heads. With a last howl, the two wolves collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily.

"Wow that was amazing." Draco whispered softly before he went over to Owen, shifting into his white wolf and started to nudge him. Owen whimpered before he opened amber eyes that were lined with blue around the pupils. His nose moved as he sniffed the air around Draco before he barked and licked the white wolf in front of him then tackled him to the ground, licking and nudging him happily while Ron, Hermione and Fenrir watched out with amusement.

For the rest of the night Owen, Draco, Ron and Hermione played around the snowy yard, chasing each other, playing animal tag. Once in a while Owen and Draco would sneak off to just spend time with each other alone before coming back to play with the others again. The whole time Fenrir watched from afar, missing his mate even more than before. He let out a puff of air as he closed his eyes and fell asleep just as the moon started to set. Owen felt the effects of the moon lessen before he collapsed and changed back at the exact same time as his father.

"We better get them inside to sleep; we have a busy day tomorrow." Hermione said as she changed back before she magicked the sweatpants back on the two men then levitated them back into the manor so they could all get some rest and mentally prepare themselves for tomorrow.

A/N: ending is a little rushed but I'm tired and it's late. Read and Review! Night!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Crew belong to J.K. Rowling and not little old me!

Chapter 7:

The two werewolves that resided in Malfoy Manor slept right through the day after the full moon and woke up late the following day. Fenrir was the first to wake, his body store from the transformation but he quickly recovered after he took the pain reliever potion that was placed on his bedside table by the resident potions master in the mansion. Amber eyes surveyed his large bedroom like they had done for the last six months. Walking over to the walk in wardrobe, Fenrir put on clothes that would tear easily just in case he had to change into his wolf form. He didn't even bother with putting on the light under-garment material that Lucius had told them to wear that had a powerful shield charm woven into the thread since werewolves naturally repelled any spell, jinx or curse thrown at them and because he and his son were a part of a very strong werewolf line, that natural shield was strong enough to block the killing curse. _'Only once though.'_ Fenrir thought with a grimace, recalling how many relatives he had lost because they thought that they had been invincible and took one too many killing curses and died because of it. Putting the final touches to his look, Fenrir took out a pair of scissors and took them to his long hair, expertly cutting the silver locks until they were short and out of his eyes. _'It will be easier to fight that way…. It has nothing to do with the fact that Remus told you that you looked better with your hair short.' _He thought to himself stubbornly, gripping the scissors so tightly that they bent in his hand.

"Fenrir are you awake?" Lucius' calm voice filtered through the closed door, releasing the wolf from his darkening thoughts. Shaking himself, Fenrir placed the bent scissors down on the table then opened the door, his bulk taking up most of the doorway and his height slightly towering over the elegant elder Malfoy, "ah good, we were wondering when you would wake from your slumber. Now all we need is my son and yours then we can go over the final plan… Shall you get them or shall I?"

"Neither Malfoy." Fenrir said softly while he pushed past the blonde and gracefully walked down the hall and descended the stairs.

"And why is that Greyback?"

"Because this is an important time between my son and yours, they just spent their first moon together which is a huge step considering how little time has passed… It seems that I have under-estimated how strong the bond between the two of them actually is. I remember having a discussion with my son's two best friends and they both described the very interesting rivalry between them during their years at school."

"Yes, they loved to hate each other, Severus shared that with me many times after he bailed Draco out of a difficult situation with your son."

"Exactly my point. It seems that even when Owen had no idea that Draco was to be his intended mate, a sort of bond formed between the pair and even though it started out to be negative, it has grown into something so strong so quickly that I think Owen is ready."

"Ready for what exactly Greyback?"

Fenrir just smirked, turning amber/blue eyes towards the very top landing where he knew Owen was with Draco. "You will see Malfoy, you will see." Was all he said before he descended the rest of the stairs quickly, leaving the elder Malfoy behind to ponder what the elder Greyback was talking about.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

He was surrounded by warmth as pale eyelids fluttered to reveal grey eyes, still glazed from sleep. He stretched like a cat, pressing against the body that was holding him from behind and smiled while he stroked the tanned muscular arms that were wrapped around his waist. For the first time in years, Draco had a restful sleep, his dreams peaceful and not plagued with high pitched laughter and the image of an ugly black tattoo being burnt into his arm… Though that event never happened, it did come close in his fifth year when Voldemort had decided to reign in his father's loyalty more by threatening to mark and enslave his only son. It was on that day, when he thought that he was going to be another servant to the insane wizard, that his father had stood up to the Dark Lord, grabbed his son and ran from Riddle Manor and instead of going back their manor, had gone to Severus instead. That had been an exceptionally dark year for him and his father and as Draco felt the person behind him stir, he shook the thoughts and memories out of his head then turned around and placed a gentle chaste kiss on his boyfriend's soft red lips.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." He whispered, freeing one of his arms so he could run pale fingers through the wild mop of white hair, which since it had grown out a little bit, looked like the wild mop of black hair his boyfriend had sported when everyone, including the pair in the room, thought that Owen was Harry Potter.

Owen grunted in his sleep as he released his hold on Draco then rolled over, burying his head in the covers. "Five more minutes." He grumbled to the blonde before he went still again as a soft snore escaped his mouth, much to Draco's amusement.

"No now we have things to do you silly wolf." He said as he yanked the covers off of Owen. When the snowy haired male didn't stir, a smirk appeared on Draco's face as he took out his wand, twirled it once between his finger tips before he pointed the tip at Owen's back side and said; "Augumenti!"

Owen let out a large, very loud yelp as freezing cold water connected with his bare skin. He jumped about two feet in the air and before he could land on the bed again Draco made it vanish with a simple wave of his wand. A few nasty curse words in a few different languages escaped Owen's mouth when his backside hit the floor. "Draco!" He yelled as he stood quickly, turning amber eyes on the blonde who was laughing.

"Oh! Oh wow you look like a wet dog!" the blonde cried, and then he let out a yell as Owen grabbed him from around the knees and threw him over his shoulder. "Greyback! Greyback you put me down this instant!" he yelled as his boyfriend carried into the bathroom, where the bath tub had been filled with water recently by one of the house elves.

"Your wish is my command love." Owen said before he dropped Draco into the water. When the blonde surfaced, his clothes soaked, his hair dripping wet and plastered against his forehead and sticking up every which way, it was Owen's turn to laugh though he stopped when he saw that Draco was pouting. "Aw love don't be like that, an eye for an eye remember? Now we're even." When the blonde continued his pout, Owen bent down and took the jutted out lip between his teeth and sucked it, causing his boyfriend to moan then pull away.

"Alright you're forgiven and I suppose you did owe me for waking you up…. But you've been sleeping for a day and a half. If you want to rescue your mother, we need to do it tonight." He said as he climbed out of the tub while Owen's grin vanished and he immediately sobered.

"You're right," he said softly, running a hand through his damp hair causing it to dry instantly then he left the bathroom so he could put on clothes that were similar to his father's. Draco had followed his clothes and hair already dry from a drying spell he used with a wave of his wand. When Owen was dressed, he turned to find his boyfriend looking at him oddly a blonde eyebrow raised in question, "I don't need the extra protection, werewolves can naturally repel curses… Don't give me that look Draco I'll be fine I promise you," Owen explained, grabbing Draco by the waist and pulling him close so he could rest his forehead against the blonde's, "you are the one who needs the protection, you are completely vulnerable as a wizard," he sighed softly, closing his eyes while his thumb stroked the blonde's cheek, "Draco… If something happens to me, I want you to know that I have fallen in love with you and its ok if you're not ready to say it just yet, I just wanted to tell you that so if I die that you will know how I feel about you."

Draco was silent as Owen's news sunk in. As he felt his boyfriend draw away, he grabbed his hands and pulled him close, capturing his lips in a kiss that expressed all of his feelings that he just wasn't ready to verbally share back. When he withdrew, his grey eyes were shining. "Thank you, for sharing that with me and respecting my wishes."

"I would do anything for you." Owen whispered softly, kissing the blonde's cheek before he led him from his bedroom and downstairs into the large ballroom where everyone else was waiting. "I'm sorry but were you waiting for us?" he asked before he grinned when four identical glares were aimed at him.

"Yes we were Greyback and if you had come down two hours ago instead of now we could have been at the camp by now, broke in and rescued Lupin, instead of just leaving." Severus drawled, irritation dripping from his voice, though he paled when Fenrir growled at him.

"Gentlemen please, we need to work together in order for our little mission to succeed so Severus enough with your snide comments and Fenrir I know you're restless but can you do your best to rein in your wolf until we get there?" Lucius said calmly as he pulled out a scroll, causing Owen to grimace, "I apologize Owen but there are apparating wards around the camp, using a port key is the only way of getting inside without setting off the security wards." Owen just grunted in reply before he reluctantly put a single finger on the scroll and closed his eyes before he experienced the same sickening tug on his naval when five other fingers touched the portkey.

He grunted, which was followed by a hiss because he had landed on a stick when he was spat out of the skin and landed on the woodsy ground below. Three other thumps plus three subtle snaps of twigs signified that the others had arrived safely. "I hate portkeys." Owen grumbled to Draco who just sniggered and got up from the forest floor, "and gravity." He added, and the blonde sniggered again as he helped his boyfriend to his feet.

"Well you do come by it honestly Owen, your mother is rubbish with portkeys and the floo network." Fenrir said quietly as he picked a few leaves out of the thick blonde hair, "how far are we from the camp Lucius?"

"It's over that ridge." The Eldest Malfoy replied, his expression neutral, "all of you stay here while Mr. Weasley and I go take the wards down… When you see blue sparks in the sky that means the wards and guards have been taken care of." As he explained things, he had shed his cloak and made sure his wand was in its holster before a small 'pop' was heard and a fox took Lucius' place. Another pop was heard, signifying that Ron had changed into his animagus form before both animals took off towards the camp that was lying just beyond the ridge.

"Owen where are you going?!" Hermione hissed, looking up from the instructions that her boyfriend had given her for their plan of attack when the wards were taken down. "Mr. Malfoy told us to stay here!"

"I just want to see it Hermione, I won't get into trouble I promise." He replied as he moved closer to the hill though he turned and growled at Draco when the blonde tried to follow then scrambled up the high ridge. What he saw made his blood boil; It was a high walled fortress, designed much like the camps that the Germans built during the second world muggle war to hold the Jewish innocents, however instead of arms soldiers with guns and mines, the walls were built with bricks that had silver in them, as well as a pure silver barbwire over the top. All the guards, as Lucius had explained, were inside the fortress patrolling the many cells that held many innocent werewolves, since all of the ones who had participated on the Dark side of the war were killed on the spot. Owen could feel his anger building as he thought of Remus, who had been trapped there for a little over four years. A rumbling growl started to build in his chest as pure white hair started to bristle on his forearms while his face turned more wolf than human.

Suddenly strong, tanned arms wrapped around him waist and pulled him against a hard chest. He struggled, his animal mind taking control over his human side as nails turned into claws and canines and incisors poked out of their gums. "Listen to me," Fenrir growled softly and Owen stopped struggling when his father's scent assaulted his senses, "I know you're angry Owen, I am too but you cannot let your anger cloud your judgment, you have to reign in your wolf if only for a little while because once the wards go down, it will be up to you to go in and grab my mate and your mother." As Owen slumped in his father's arms, Fenrir had taken him back to the clearing and placed him down on the ground, leaning his forward slightly before he sat behind him and wrapped strong tanned arms around the slightly smaller waist.

"It's so hard not to lose control when you look at that thing." Owen said softly, tears running down his cheeks for the first time in a very long time, before he bowed his head and started to cry silently while Fenrir held him. Amber eyes looked up at Draco who had come to stand in front of the pair and Fenrir nodded, getting up to his feet so Draco could take his place.

"Don't worry Owen." Draco whispered softly in the young man's ear. "Everything will be fine now, we'll save him."

"Owen look!" Hermione's voice cried, causing the young man to look up to see bright blue sparks erupt in the air.

Owen shot to his feet then whirled around to face Draco who had stood also. "Stay here with Hermione, put a protego up and do not move from this spot until I come back with my mother, do you understand me?"

"What?! No I want to come with-"

"NO!" Owen growled, pinning his mate against a tree before he kissed him roughly, station his dominance over the blonde who crumpled after a few minutes. "Stay here." He repeated firmly before he turned and ran after Fenrir who had taken off with Severus after the potions professor had changed into his animagus form. It was a sight to behold to Draco and Hermione, seeing two very large and powerful wolves follow the sleek black form of a jaguar.

"They'll be ok Draco Ron has run through this plan a thousand times. It's fool proof." Hermione said, coming to stand beside the blonde.

"It may be fool proof Hermione but you have to remember that even though he has changed, Owen is still Harry Potter and you probably know better than anyone that Harry Potter was a magnet for trouble." Draco explained softly and all he got for a reply was a simple tight squeeze of his hand from Hermione.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

He was tired, exhausted to the point that he could barely open his eyes. He lay curled up in his dark cell, as far away from the door as possible. His pale skin was riddled with red scars as well as unhealed wounds and puncture wounds from needles. For the past five years he had been taunted, beaten and experimented on for the 'good' of his race, though he knew as well as all of the other werewolves that were trapped here that it was all talk, that the Ministry was telling lies. Soon the piercing silence was interrupted by yelling and screaming before his cell door was kicked in and one person who he thought he would never see again stood framed in the door way.

"H...Harry?"

His godson's eyes softened slightly as he ran over to him. "Come on Remus we need to get you out of here." Harry said as he helped Remus to his feet and slung his arm over his shoulder. "We don't have much time before the cauldron Severus rigged to explode goes off."

"Severus? Cauldron- Harry what are you talking about?"

"I don't have time to explain mo- Remus I promise I will when we get to a safe place." Owen explained softly, wrapping his arms around his mother and apparated back to the clearing where Ron and Hermione were waiting. "Take Remus back to the Manor… Where is Draco?"

"He couldn't wait for you any longer since you were taking so long. He went inside looking for you." Hermione explained while she finished dressing Ron's minor wounds before the pair took a hold of Remus and vanished from the clearing.

Panic slowly set in as Hermione's wounds sunk in before he whirled around and raced back towards the camp.

The moments that had followed the signal were still very blurred. Although the guards had been easily taken care of by a very clever sleeping gas made by Hermione, reinforcements had shown up in the form of Aurors who had obviously been alerted to the wards taken down so quickly and rushed to see what the problem was. When Fenrir, Severus and Owen rushed through the camp, they found Ron and Lucius dueling the Aurors with their back together. Severus had quickly stepped in to help, taking out a few of the soldiers in his animagus form before he changed back gracefully and joined Lucius and Ron, forming a triangle with the two other men to hold off the rest, which left an opening for Owen and Fenrir who had ran into the main part of the camp where the cages were.

The two wolves shifted back to human form, Owen pulling his wand out of the expandable holster he had on his arm and magicked clothes back on his body. "Get the others out using the portkey necklaces that Hermione gave you." He said, throwing a medium sized bag to Fenrir before he had run off in the direction to where his mother's cage was…..

Now the camp was in utter chaos. The few wolves that were actually well enough stayed to help Lucius, Severus and Fenrir. As Owen ran through the battle, bright blue eyes scanned the area looking for another familiar blonde head. When he did however, he felt as if something had frozen his heart. Two Aurors had Draco pinned against the wall and were slowly cutting his clothes away. Owen saw red as he raced towards his mate. The only warning the two Aurors had was a loud roar before a very large white wolf descended upon the pair, claws and jowls ripping and tearing into the flesh.

Draco watched in fear, trying to cover himself with the remains of his clothes while his boyfriend literally tore apart the men who had been trying to violate him. As the screams stopped and Owen changed back and started to walk towards him, Draco noticed a little too late that another Auror had heard the screamed and raced to help, a silver dagger in his hand. His eyes widened and before he could even open his mouth, the dagger had slid into Owen's back.

**"OWEN!"**

A/N: he he I'm evil. Read and review faithful readers! Next chapter will be up sooner I promise.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and crew belongs to J.K. Rowling and not too little old me!

Chapter 8:

He had no warning, no indication as to what was about to happen to him before he felt the burn of a knife plunge into his back, then another to slit his throat. He felt his eyes widen in shock before they slammed shut and he fell to his knees, his brain barely registering Draco screaming his name before he succumbed to the darkness that descended upon him quickly.

**"OWEN!"** Draco screamed, sinking to his knees to where his boyfriend had fallen and started to chant a powerful healing spell to try and stop the bleeding, to heal the wound. To Draco's relief the wound stopped bleeding but it didn't heal and even though he was already exhausted from the spell, he needed to save Owen, he couldn't lose him. However a familiar pair of arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him away from Owen's unconscious body stopped him. "No! NO! What are you doing?! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

"Stop it you idiot boy you will kill yourself!" Lucius hissed in his son's ear, holding him tightly while a silent Fenrir picked Owen up carefully, "We will get him back to the manor where he will get the attention he deserves. Severus go fetch Dumbledore now, he will know what to do." He said before he swept a sobbing Draco up into his arms and apparated back to Malfoy Manor, Fenrir following close behind.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco had refused to leave Owen's side, not when Fenrir growled at him, or Severus tried to make him sleep with putting a sleeping potion in his tea, or when Lucius tried to threaten to disown him if he didn't leave the room, he had just responded with laying down beside Owen and curling up beside the young man while clinging onto his hand. Finally, help had come for him in the form of Albus Dumbledore who had calmly looked between the two boys then turned to the three gentlemen in the room.

"Having his mate by his side will help Mr. Greyback heal faster, now the three of you should help Miss. Granger with healing the rest of Remus' injuries then get some rest," he paused to check Owen's wounds then turned to Fenrir, "and I will need some help with taking care of your son Fenrir, can you please contact Lady Selena?"

"I already sent an urgent owl to her Albus, she should be here in the morning." Fenrir said, suddenly distracted when Albus mentioned Remus. Before he left however, he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Owen's forehead. Lucius and Severus followed the wolf silently.

"Thank you Professor." Draco's soft, tear filled voice called, turning the headmaster around to look at the young man who's grey eyes were red and puffy from crying, "I'm glad you understand that I can't leave Owen's side… It's my fault he's injured, he would have been safe if I hadn't of been so impatient and left the clearing…. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"This is not your fault Draco this isn't Owen's fault either…. If anyone is to blame it would be the Minister for thinking that all werewolves needed to be punished," Dumbledore replied as he sat down in the chair that Draco had vacated, "and it is partially my fault as well if I hadn't of cut my ties with Minister Scrimgeour when he tried to turn young Owen into the Ministry's mascot when he was known as Harry Potter, I could have stopped this whole thing."

"Professor…. You can't blame yourself either. The Minister was being selfish and stupid…. I really hope that he gets punished for all of the things he has done so far and all of the things that he will do in the coming years until someone promptly kicks him out of office and onto his pompous ass." Draco replied angrily, causing Dumbledore to smile softly.

"I conquer Mr. Malfoy. Now I believe it's time for you to get some rest," Dumbledore said and held up a hand when Draco opened his mouth to protest, "I promise you that I will stay here to watch you and Owen sleep so that your father does not come in and remove you from his side."

"Thank you Professor." Draco said, suddenly very tired. He yawned and snuggled into Owen before he fell asleep. Albus smiled once more, eyes twinkling while he settled into the chair to watch over the two gentlemen that had come to mean so much to him over the years.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I can get around the boy just fine Fenrir; he doesn't need to be moved." A new voice with a slight French accent said stiffly as Draco slowly started to wake up late the next morning. A growling voice that the blonde recognized as his boyfriend's father responded with something to which the new voice laughed softly, "You're being irrational as usual my son, in fact Owen's injuries would have been worse had you and his father forbade him from sleeping with him. Now go and make yourself useful, I will need tea and something to snack on while I talk to my grandson's mate to find out exactly what happened."

Fenrir growled but he didn't argue he just made a huffing noise before he quickly left the room, leaving his mother alone with Draco. "Alright Mr. Malfoy I know you are awake. Open your eyes there is breakfast waiting for you on the table beside your bed."

"Who are you?" he asked softly, rubbing his eyes as he sat up and turned his full attention to the new face in the room, "I've never seen you around before… But you look like Fenrir, or I guess Fenrir looks like you."

She smiled as she pulled the table close to Draco before she took a seat beside him. "My name is Lady Selena Greyback and yes I am indeed Fenrir's mother and therefore Owen's grandmother. My son owled me last night explaining what had happened to my grandson and although he was very thorough on his explanation, it still leaves a lot of questions left to be answered. So young master Malfoy, I was hoping that while you tuck into your breakfast that you can fill in the blanks," she paused when she saw the uncomfortable guilty look pass over Draco's face, "though if you wish to wait-"

"No, I need to talk about it, it would probably take a lot of weight of my shoulders if I shared it with something." Draco said quickly, taking a sip of pumpkin juice before he started to retell everything that had happened yesterday in detail, leaving nothing out and he also answered the questions that Selena posed. After it was over, Draco felt himself relax and his eyes close. It was if there was the giant weight that had been lifted off of his shoulders and his heart.

"Good I'm glad to see that you are feeling better." Selena said with a smile as she banished the empty breakfast plate before she turned to her grandson who was sleeping peacefully. She gently ran her fingers along the puckered unhealed flesh of Owen's neck while she sang softly. Draco felt his eyes widened while he watched as the tanned skin slowly healed itself, leaving the flesh unscarred. Selena preformed the same healing chant on Owen's other room then looked up at Draco. "There. Now the only healing Owen will have to do shall be done while he sleeps, he will wake when his magic allows him too."

"How long will that take?" Draco asked in a scared whisper while he took a hold of Owen's limp hand.

"That I do not know. However if you stay here, and you talk to him perhaps that will allow him to wake sooner." Selena explained, running a hand through the young man's blonde hair, "if you need me Draco I will be down the hall helping my son and the others restore his mate's memories." She kissed the top of his head before she left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Get him away from me!" Remus yelled for the fourth time since he had woken up only fifteen minutes before. He was shaking from head to toe, brown/amber eyes widened in fear as he struggled to get out of Ron and Lucius' grips. Severus and Hermione stood at the makeshift potions lab they had constructed so they could stay in the room to heal Remus' various injuries. The physical healing process was successful; Remus' appearance was that of how he looked before he was taken five years previous. However, no matter how hard they tried; neither Hermione nor Severus could find a solution to break the memory charm on the werewolf's mind.

Fenrir winced once more while his chest tightened in pain. He was standing in the farthest corner of the room, watching as his mate coward, yelled and whimpered at the mere sight of him. "Remus, please don't be scared of me. I am not the monster that you believe I am to be…. You're my mate and I love you very much."

"Don't lie to me!" Remus roars, eyes turning into flat amber disks while he struggled even harder. "You're a monster and a murderer. You ruined my life when you bit me when I was three! Why are you even letting him be here! You know what he's done to me!" Remus cried, turning his eyes to Severus who looked at Fenrir and Selena who had just joined her son.

"Give him the sedative Severus." Selena said softly while she laid a hand on her son's arm and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, "Fenrir my darling son…. I'll need your help in order to get into your mate's mind… Will you help me?"

Fenrir sagged, closing his eyes in pain while he nodded towards his mother, "just help him please…. This is killing me. Hearing him yell and whimper when he sees me, accusing me of being a monster, of ruining his life…. He's breaking my heart."

"You have to remember my son, your mate doesn't know who you are, he doesn't recognize you…. This, everything that he's saying, he doesn't mean it." Selena replied before she turned shockingly green eyes towards Severus, "give him the sedative, we're going to need him to be unconscious so we can enter his mind successfully without hurting him."

"No! NO! Severus please don't! DON'T! He'll kill me!" Remus shouted while tears ran down his cheeks. The potions master ignored his friends protests as he glided over to him and forced a light blue potion down Remus' throat then clamped his hand over his mouth, forcing him to swallow. The entire room watched, holding their breaths as Remus struggled against the potion; however it wasn't long until his eyes became heavy and he finally fell asleep.

Fenrir slumped against the wall, keeping his eyes closed while his mother helped him over to his mate's side and got him to lie down beside Remus. "Wrap your arms around him, yes that's it Fenrir. Now place one of your hands on Remus' forehead then grasp my hand with your free one… Good, next concentrate on your bond with your mate, which should pull-"Selena instructed though she never got to finish her sentence as she and Fenrir were pulled into Remus' subconscious.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked eyes wide in shock and surprise.

"We wait until the three of them wake." Severus answered before he settled into a chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his hand.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Fenrir stood beside Selena, taking in the surroundings that had taken shape in Remus' mind. "The spell did this?" he asked his mother, looking around at the barren, dark grey landscape. Every once in a while, a flash of light appeared in the sky before a bolt of lightning struck the ground followed by the faint whisps of a memory.

"Yes and the lightning that you see the wisps of memories that appear afterwards, they are the memories that the spell has created. In order to break this spell we'll have to find the place where your mate has been locked away." Selena explained, taking her son's hand and leading him across the barren waist land, "we have to be careful as well, since the spell will undoubtedly know that we are here and are trying to find Remus so it will try things to stop us." She added, walking briskly while she kept her eyes straight ahead.

"Well then how are we going to find him then?" Fenrir asked, slightly annoyed that his mother was holding his hand like he was a child again.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on the link between you two and you'll be able to lead us there." She replied calmly, stopping them both and put both of her hands on the side of his face. "Block out everything else, including my voice."

Fenrir sighed, rolling his eyes before he closed them and concentrated on the flickering link between himself and Remus. It only took a moment before his head dropped to his chest as he went inside himself. Gently, he tugged on the fading line and was pulled forward by force. Meanwhile, his body moved on its own, following his mind without opening his eyes while Selena followed, every once in a while, banishing memories that tried to stop them from reaching their destination. Fenrir, oblivious to the danger around them, turned sharply towards a memory that manifested itself from a lightning bolt and walked into it then his eyes snapped open and he raised his head again to look around. "He's here… And so is the spell, it's strongest here."

Selena looked around before she heard a faint whimpering, "He's over there… However I'm afraid that you'll have to do this on your own Fenrir. I'll stay outside and wait for you to come out after you get rid of the spell and free Remus... Good luck my darling." She said, kissing him on the cheek before she left through the fissure.

Fenrir watched his mother go before he moved forward, following the whimpering sound. Soon he came upon a boy who was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth while whimpering. The boy was surrounded by a silver cage, which was small and cramped. Even from here, Fenrir could see very small silver welts on the boy's arms. "Merlin…" He whispered, running towards the boy, who he recognized as a four year old Remus, "Remus," he said softly, kneeling in front of the cage though he didn't touch it since he would get burned, "Remus, do you know who I am?"

The little boy looked up at Fenrir, big round eyes shining with tears, "Fenrir?" he asked softly, shuffling forward slightly to look at him properly without touching the bars brown eyes shining with tears. He opened his mouth to say something but it quickly turned into a scream of warning as a huge werewolf came out of nowhere and launched itself at Fenrir's back.

He turned around in time, moving out of the way before the wolf's claws could sink into his back. A growl ripped through his throat as his clothing ripped revealing thick coarse silver fur that erupted all over his body. It less than a second, a large silver wolf crouched in the spot where Fenrir had been, hackles raised in anger. He growled again watching as the black wolf started to pace back and forth, keeping solid coal black eyes on the silver wolf in front of it. Suddenly the wolf stopped, crouched then launched itself at Fenrir, who jumped at the exact same time. Both wolves collided in mid-air then fell back to the ground in a pile of teeth, claws and fur. All the while little Remus watched, praying to whatever Deity that was listening that Fenrir won this dangerous fight.

The fight lasted for over an hour with both wolves landing scratches, bites, gashes on each other before they broke apart, panting and heaving while still growling at each other. "It's the spell Fenrir! You have to weaken its power by projecting your good memories of us to it! That's the only way you can weaken it enough to destroy it!" Remus yelled, grabbing onto the bars then yelped when they burnt him. Fenrir growled then started to circle the other wolf, doing exactly what his mate had told him. Soon memories started to appear around the black wolf. They circled the creature, slowly spinning as they got louder and stronger while the creature howled and coward. Fenrir watched and waited for the right moment to pounce for the final strike and it quickly came as the memories pelted the creature until it was lying on the floor, cowering. Fenrir let out roar while he pounced sinking his jowls into the creatures neck then pulled its head off before the spell could even react.

It let out a scream before it burst into light, throwing Fenrir backwards where he slammed onto the ground with a grunt as he changed back. Light filled the chamber they were in destroying all of the fake memories as well as causing the silver cage to vanish. "You did it!" Remus yelled, tackling Fenrir and hugging him tight, "but you have to go now, so I can wake up ok?"

Fenrir grinned, kissing the small boy's forehead before he stood and joined his mother who also had a smile on her face, "I'm so proud of you Fenrir." She said before she pulled them both out of Remus' mind and back into their bodies.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Fenrir let out a small groan, his muscles screaming at him from the fight he had endured with the spell in Remus' mind. Slowly he opened his eyes and lifted his head though he stopped when he felt familiar slightly calloused fingers running through his short silver hair. "You let your hair grow again." A familiar hoarse voice whispered which caused the silver haired man to jerk up into a sitting position while ignoring the strain it put on his body. Smiling up at him was Remus who was sitting up in bed a book in his hand, "you look funny with your eyes wide like that."

Fenrir let out a choked laugh with tears running down his cheek as he settled on top of Remus and kissed him gently. "My mate my sweet mate! I'm so happy your back." He groaned, cupping his mate's cheeks in his hand.

"All thanks to you Fenrir. You risked your life to save me and I'm so glad you did. I've missed you so much." Remus whispered before he leaned up and kissed him softly while he ran his hands up and down Fenrir's back causing the man to shudder in pleasure. When Fenrir pulled away, his eyes were dilated in pleasure and clouded over with lust. The same look were in Remus' eyes. "I need you, I need you so badly." He said, biting Fenrir's bottom lip causing the older man to growl happily while he waved his hand towards the door, locking and silencing it before he happily took his mate.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco sat with his head bowed slightly, watching as his tears slowly fell onto the dark blue silk bed sheet that covered the king sized bed where his boyfriend Owen currently slept in. It had been over a month since the youngest werewolf was brought home suffering to dangerous silver wounds to his chest and neck. They had been healed by his grandmother, Lady Selena however his magic had pulled him into a deep sleep so it could do the rest of the healing and replenish itself from the job. In all that time, Draco never left Owen's side. He even casted spells on himself that would empty his bowls if he had to go to the bathroom. When the others came to visit Owen, they found Draco either sitting in an armchair beside his bed talking softly to him while he stroked a tanned hand, or curled up beside him sleeping soundly. It broke everyone's heart, especially Fenrir and Remus' since neither could do anything to try and ease Draco's pain or to wake Owen up.

It was now the end of March. Outside the harsh winter was slowly starting to thaw, giving way to slightly yellowed grass and allowing flowers to poke their petals out in hopes to catch sunlight so they could grow and flourish. Draco was still in Owen's room, having just finished breakfast that Remus had brought to him and was now sitting on the bed, running a hand through Owen's hair while he talked to his sleeping boyfriend.

"Guess what Owen? Your mother is back. Fenrir banished the memory charm that had taken a hold of his mind over a month ago. It's so amazing, seeing your parents together. It's like the years they spent apart never happened. Oh and guess what? Remus is pregnant again. They found out last week. Everyone is so excited, especially your father…. It's a funny sight, seeing the great and mighty Fenrir Greyback act like such a puppy when he's around Remus…. It's also amazing because the love that he shows in even the most subtle of movements when he's around your mother is so heartwarming, it even makes Severus who is often referred to as the cold-hearted bastard, smile softly," he paused so he could wipe the tears away from his eyes, which had remained red and puffy for six weeks, "everyone misses you Owen. Ron and Hermione aren't the same without their golden boy… And Severus almost seems lost without you since he doesn't have anyone to pick on…. Although he has tried to pick on Remus, however a simple growl from your father stopped him."

Draco stopped again to bury his face in his hands to quell the overwhelming sadness that welled up inside of him so he missed the subtle twitching of Owen's hand. "And you know who misses you the most? I do…. And I feel so guilty because I'm the reason that you're asleep, that you were hurt in the first place. If I had just listened to you instead of pulling a stupid Gryffindor moment, a moment that something you would pull! You would be awake, everything would be ok! But it isn't! You're asleep, and I have no idea when you're going to wake or if you will! And it's not fair because you will never know what I discovered about myself over the last six weeks. Do you know what it is Owen?

"I… I discovered that I love you. I love you so much that it pains me it makes my heart ache seeing you lying there so lifeless. I wish I could do something, anything to wake you up but everyone keeps telling me that there isn't anything! That I have to wait, to let you wake up on your own, but I don't want to wait! I want you to wake up right now so I can tell you that I love you!" Draco yelled all of this, while he hit Owen on the chest a couple of times then buried his face in his hands once again to cry for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"You know…." A familiar voice croaked, causing the blonde to halt in his crying while his back stiffened, "for a Slytherin, who are known to be cold, calculating and have an ice heart… You sure do have a flare for being dramatic love." Icy blue eyes opened while a small tired smile spread upon chapped lips, "oh and I love you too."

Grey eyes widened as he looked at Owen before they rolled up into his head and he fainted, causing Owen to chuckle, sitting up quickly so he could catch his mate before he fell to the floor. "Maybe I should have planned that better." He said to himself before he shrugged and tucked Draco into his arms to wait for the blonde to wake up.

A/N: I am so sorry it's taken me this long for an update but I've had huge writers block! Anyway, please review and Chapter nine will be up soon… Oh and I want to say a quick thank you to those who read and reviewed Battlefield and I promise that chapter one will be up soon… I just have to bug Arrow. Ta for now!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I am back! I'm sorry it has taken me almost a year and a half for me to post but a lot has happened in that year and a half. Oh and just to let you know I removed Battlefield as it has fallen through the cracks and will not be finished. I apologize to those of you who enjoyed the story.

Anyway, since this is long over due, here ladies and gentlemen is Chapter 9!

**Chapter 9**

It was a few hours later before he started to stir, though Owen was patient through the entire time. He leaned forward and gently brushed lean, tanned fingers the stray fine blonde hair away from his mate's face as pale eyelids fluttered then opened to reveal gorgeous grey/silver orbs. Blonde eyelashes fluttered as Draco slowly woke up from his faint that had turned into a quick nap.

"Good Morning sleepy head," Owen said with a cheeky grin as he leaned down to press his lips to the blonde's… What he didn't expect was to be hit upside the head by the suddenly irate blonde, "Oi! What the bloody hell was that for!" he added as he rubbed the back of his head while he pouted slightly.

"That was for scaring the bloody life out of me you stupid git!" Draco replied angrily as he rubbed his eyes. "What the hell were you thinking, just blurting out that you returned my feelings when you were suppose to be asleep… I thought I was going to have a heart attack." Draco turned away from Owen, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hey. Now come on Draco don't be like that please? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have scared you like that but I couldn't help it… Hearing you say that you loved me was so precious that I had to give you an answer." Owen replied as he wrapped his arms around Draco and pressed a kiss to his neck then his cheek. "Please don't be mad… I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

Draco tried, he tried hard to stay mad at Owen but when the werewolf moved around and looked up at him with those wide and beautiful crystal blue eyes. He finally caved and smiled before he leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "Alright, alright I forgive you, you big sap." He replied as he flicked Owens's nose then laughed when said young man growled and tackled him onto the bed. That laugh quickly turned into a moan when Owen pinned him to the bed and pressed a tanned hand against his cloth covered erection.

"Owen…. Owen that's another thing I wanted to tell you," Draco gasped as he arched into his mate's touch, "please don't think this is rushed either but… I'm ready. I want to complete the bond with you."

Owen stopped his ministrations, lifting his head up so he could look at Draco. "Really, and your sure about this? Because Draco once you say yes, you cannot… Cannot take that back."

"I'm serious. Owen seeing you lying here, asleep and healing put everything in perspective. I thought I lost you when we went to save your mother all those months ago, and even when your grandmother was healing you, there was still a chance that you… Anyway I thought long and hard about this and talked to my father and godfather. I even talked to your parents about this and I've come to the conclusion that I do not want to be away from you any longer." Draco explained, his eyes shinning with unshed tears and his cheeks had turned a slight pink in embarrassment at such a loaded confession.

"Dray… My dragon thank you for being so honest with me, however even though you think you may be ready I know you are not." Owen replied then laid a finger across Draco's lips when the blonde looked like he was about to protest. "No listen to me please. Draco we've only been together for seven months and even though we have a stronger bond than any other werewolf/wizard couple, we still have ways to go. Because remember when we bond for life, I will be turning you into a werewolf as well." He explained and he felt the blonde stiffen and he smiled, "see? You are not ready to take that step and I don't want to rush you into something that you will regret later."

Draco looked a little put out before he nodded as he kissed Owen then sat up slowly, pushing his mate off of him. "You're right. Actually to be honest with you I forgot that you biting me was apart of the bonding, thank you love for pointing that out to me," he said with an honest smile then got up. "Now come on, I've been copped up here with you for four months in this room. We need air, sunshine and food."

"Food?" Owen asked perking up so cutely that it caused Draco to laugh while tossing him some clothes. Ten minutes later the pair walked into the dinning room of Malfoy Manor hand in hand. Seven pairs of eyes turned to look at the pair before there was a chorus of 'Owen!' before the white haired man was engulfed by his two best friends. Owen laughed as he hugged them back before a small noise broke the trio apart to reveal Fenrir standing with his burly arm wrapped around a tearful looking Remus Lupin-Greyback.

Owen was silent as he walked forward a couple of steps before he let out noise and rushed into his arms. "Mom, mom I'm so glad you're back." He whispered before he pulled back so he could look at him properly. "Draco told me while I was sleeping that you and dad found out that you were pregnant. Is that true?" He asked.

"Yes. We found out last week. I'm so glad you are better, we were so worried about you."

"So I've heard. Thank you for your support but now that I'm better and Mom has been reunited with dad we can move onto getting our lives back together and of course get ready to welcome a new Greyback." Owen replied with a smile and those around him cheered happily before the large strange group sat down to breakfast, laughing and enjoying each other.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**The light faded slowly, the large mirror darkening around the ages as the faces of strange slowly vanished until only two remained. Owen and Draco grinned at each other, love clearly evident in their eyes before their faces vanished as a figure cloaked in a blood red cloak, waved an elegant hand that ended that Looking Glass Spell she had cast onto the large mirror that sat in front of her lounge like throne. "So he survived the blast." She purred, annoyance tinting her sultry voice as she rose gracefully from her comfortable seat and left the darkened chamber.**

**"Someone get me that bumbling Minister!" She yelled as she walked briskly down the darkened hallway. A nearby house elf, frightened by his mistress's sudden anger vanished with a pop to do her bidding.**

**Her cloak cracked like a whip as she rounded the corner of her mansion and pushed open the large Mahogany double doors to a grand open room that was lit by twenty evenly spaced torches. Her heels clicked on the black and silver swirled marble floor towards a cowering figure in the middle of the giant room. "Get up you sniveling clown!" she snarled as she stood in front of the man who's red and silver hair looked like a lion's mane as he stood up and looked at her.**

**"I'm sorry Mistress; please tell me why I have displeased you." Minister Scrimegor said quietly, his eyes glazed over as he took the females hand and kissed the top of it while his body twitched… It was obvious that the ex-auror turned Ministry head was trying to fight off the unique Imperious spell she had put on him since the beginning of his reign as Minister for Magic.**

**"You displease me because Owen Greyback still lives. You told me that your plan with the silver bomb would not fail… Yet I just witnessed on my looking glass that he is well. But not only that, no to make matters worse his father broke the spell that was keeping his mate Remus Lupin away from him. That is how you displeased me!" She yelled as she raised a hand and slapped him hard, her magic slashing out and throwing the Minister across the room. "I want that boy dead you hear me? Find a way or I'll end you." She added before she dismissed him and left the Ball Room.**

**"Incompetence, I am surrounded by incompetence!" she yelled as she went into her bedroom and shut the door behind her, the house elves and servants that were in the hallway scrambled, fearing to suffer her wrath and magic.**

A/N:Ok so I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but since I haven't been writing this story for so long I've kind of forgotten my plot… Anyway please read and review and I promise my faithful followers that I will post very soon and hopefully it will be longer.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for those who commented on the last chapter. I promise as I get back into this story that the chapters will be longer but it might take a few. Ok I just want to let you guys know a little time line so when you read this chapter you wont be confused.

June 30: Owen and Fenrir contact The Malfoy's, Severus, Hermione and Ron

November 23: They rescue Remus, Owen get injured during the rescue

December 23: Owen wakes up after Draco confesses his love for him.

So now that we have that out of the way, we shall move onto Christmas and Chapter 10! Enjoy!

Chapter 10

The next day rolled around early for the residents of Malfoy Manor. One Malfoy in particular was being shaken awake by a bushy brown haired young woman. "Draco. Oh Draco for Merlin's sake wake up," Hermione whispered, trying hard not to wake up the white haired man that was sleeping heavily beside the blonde. "Draco! Alright that's it you leave me no choice Malfoy." She said with exasperation as she took out her wand and waved it over his head. A bucket of ice cold water appeared above the sleeping blonde and proceeded to spill all over him.

Draco let out a yelp as the freezing water hit his skin while he jumped out of bed, falling onto the floor while he cursed heavily in both English and French. "Granger! What the bloody hell was that for?" he hissed as he pushed his soaking wet hair out of his eyes so he could glare at Hermione who looked down at him in amusement.

"Well I tried to wake you nicely but since you ignored me I had to use drastic measures. And be quiet or you will wake Owen and this would have been all for nothing." Hermione scolded, sounding very much like a mother. "Now hurry up, get yourself into the shower and put on some heavy clothes. We are going shopping."

Draco just glared at her before he grabbed a towel that was draped over the back of the chair that was beside his side of the bed and stalked into the bathroom while Hermione giggled then left the room.

Forty Five minutes later, Draco walked gracefully down the stairs as macular as ever while he took in the annoyed looks of Hermione and Ron. "What? This takes time you know." He drawled with a smirk then added, "And that will teach you not to pour freezing cold water on me when I am sleeping…. So now that we are here, why are we going shopping?"

"It's December 24." Hermione replied and smiled when Draco's eyes widened in surprise, "yes I know we did that too. The three of us are going to go Christmas shopping, and then your Father is going to take Fenrir out in two hours and Prof… I mean Severus is going to take Owen and Remus. We don't have a lot of time so we better get moving." She said as she pulled out a portkey and held it out to the boys who took it and they vanished from the Entrance Hall.

"I can't believe you flooed us here Draco." Hermione gushed, hugging the surprised blonde and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I've always wanted to go to Paris!" Draco smiled as he wrapped a scarf around his neck and led his two new… friends out onto the Parisian streets, tugging them along as they gazed around at all of the sights.

"Please, did you really think I wanted to shop at Diagon Alley when it was a complete zoo?" The blonde asked with a sneer while he sniffed, making Ron snort and shake his head. "Besides, if you really want to find unique gifts for your loved ones you need to go to a unique place." He explained as he stopped at a white brick wall. Draco looked around before he pressed a brick to his right and a wave of magic passed over them before the blonde stepped through the brick wall, Ron and Hermione following behind them.

What Hermione and Ron saw when they set foot on the other side of the passage, made their mouths open a little. It was a small village, similar to Diagon Alley and even Hogsmead, however what set this Parisian village apart from the ones back in England was that there was more variety to their shops. As Draco led the two shocked young adults down the path, he pointed out what stores held what. "This village is split in sectors. The north sector is dedicated to clothing; the South sector is for specialty items such as pets, quidditch supplies, and rare items. The East sector is full of books shops and the West sector is dedicated to jewelry and more personal items for your loved ones."

"This…. Is amazing Draco really but… All of these stores look really expensive. I don't know if I could afford to buy anything here." Ron said as his ears turned red with embarrassment while Hermione rested a hand on his back, while she nodded her agreement to the blonde.

"Don't worry. Father and I talked about this last night and we got you these." Draco said as he fished out two gold cards out of his heavy winter cloak and handed one to Hermione and one to Ron. Hermione immediately recognized the familiarity of the card while Ron looked a little confused. "It's like a muggle credit card; expect that it's linked to the Malfoy vault at Gringotts. Use them to do your Christmas shopping." Ron looked like he was about to protest but Draco held up a hand to stop him.

"You are apart of Owen's family and since he and I are in a relationship that makes you apart of my family and my family does not go without anything. So just take the cards, thank me then go shopping." Draco said before he let out a very un-Malfoy like grunt as Hermione hugged him hard then kissed him on the cheek. "Eck! Is she always like this?" he asked Ron while he pushed Hermione away and wiped the slobbery kiss from his cheek.

"Yes…. Pretty much, But you'll get use to it." Ron replied then grunted when Hermione elbowed him, her cheeks a bright pink.

"Now go, have fun, spend whatever you want. I'll meet you back here in two hours." Draco replied before he left, going off to the West sector of the Parisian sector. Hermione and Ron looked at each other before they shrugged and split up, Hermione going to the South sector while Ron went to the East sector.

Meanwhile Lucius took Fenrir to Germany for their Christmas shopping, visiting a similar although much smaller village for their shopping and Severus took Owen and Remus to Italy to browse their shops. Each group finished their Christmas shopping in a little over two hours and they came back to Malfoy Manor by the time dinner was ready. Everyone was tired but excited for the following day and they all rolled into bed not an hour later and were asleep minutes later…. Well except one wolf and his blonde mate.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I was so scared when I woke up this morning to find that you weren't there." Owen said as he pressed a kiss to Draco's plump lips while he pulled the blonde flush against his body. "I thought someone had kidnapped you or something. I almost wolfed out so I could find you easier but Severus came in before that could happen."

Draco laughed quietly, stroking Owen's cheek. "Oh I could just imagine. I'm glad my father and your friends did this though because I completely forgot about Christmas."

"Heh, so did I. I guess with all of the excitement with rescuing my mother, we all forgot about it… Anyway so how was shopping with Ron and Hermione?"

"We really didn't do a lot of shopping together but I can see why you love them so much… Ron is very funny in his own sort of way and Hermione is very easy to talk too and she of course never runs out of anything to say." Draco smiled as he kissed him gently. "Now it's late and we have a big day tomorrow… You will have a lot of presents to open."

Owen laughed. "Hmm so will you love so will you. Good night my Dragon." He kissed him nose once more before he closed his eyes. The pair were asleep in a matter of minutes.

A/N: So there is chapter 10. I promise more exciting things will happen in the future but I also want to show the building blocks to Owen and Draco's relationship… Don't worry they will bond! There will be slash, but I don't like to rush into things. So be patient my faithful readers. Until next time!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok I know it's been a few months since I last posted a chapter but I have a really good reason. I just started a really big job almost two months ago so I put all of my focus on that instead of writing. But you guys can forgive me right? Anyway here is the next chapter

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 11

Christmas morning dawned bright and early at the Malfoy Manor. Beautiful silver eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times to clear the sleep from them before the blonde haired young man turned his head from the comfort of his bedmate's neck and looked at the clock. A small gasp escaped his plump lips as he quickly turned back around, grabbed his bedmate's muscular arm and started to shake it. "Owen! Owen wake up."

The other young man grunted as he rolled away from Draco and buried his face into the pillow. Then to emphasize that he didn't want to be disturbed from his beauty sleep, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his head. Draco rolled his eyes before he jumped onto his burly mate, making him growl but he still didn't budge. The blonde poked, prodded and shook his mate but Owen still refused to move. "Ok fine, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Draco said as he got off his stubborn boyfriend and left the room. He came back a moment later with a bucket of ice. He then stood over Owen, the bucket in one hand and his wand in the other. He smirked and waved his wand vanishing the blankets and Owen's pj's then poured the ice onto his naked skin.

"COOOOOLLLLDDDDD!" Owen yelped as he launched himself from the bed and started to hop around to get all of the ice off of his skin. "Cold cold cold! I can't believe you did that!" He cried as he rounded on his mate who was rolling onto the bed, holding his stomach as he laughed. Owen growled angrily as he stood there in all of his naked glory though the sight and the noise went unnoticed by Draco, so instead he smirked and magicked a pair of boxers onto his body. "So Malfoy, you think what happened was funny do you?" He purred before he suddenly lunged forward and tackled the blonde easily, pinning him to the mattress where he then proceeded to tickle the lithe form beneath him.

"No! Nonononononononononononoooooo! Stop!" Draco cried as he started to laugh uncontrollably while he struggled to get away. Owen continued his assault on the blonde before he abruptly stopped and pressed a heated kiss to those plump lips. By the time he pulled away, Draco was panting heavily, trying to get back his breathing. His cheeks were also flushed from laughing and he had a few tears running down his face. When he finally did catch his breath, he noticed that Owen was staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

"You," Owen said simply as he got off of his mate then helped him to his feet, "has anyone ever told you that you look so breathtakingly beautiful when you laugh like that?" he asked and judging by the way the blonde blushed, Owen guessed no one had, "well I guess I'm the lucky one then, Happy Christmas love." He added with a small kiss to his lips.

"Happy Christmas to you too, I'm sorry about the ice thing but it's just I can't wait for you to open your gifts. I know you are going to love them." Draco replied as he moved away from him and pulled out a pair of black slacks and a dark blue pull over sweater for himself and black slacks and a dark emerald green pull over sweater for Owen who he tossed them too. "Hurry and get dressed, I bet everyone is up and waiting for us to join them," he paused to look at the clock on the wall, "and no wonder we slept in!" he added as he quickly threw on his clothes and rushed out of the bedroom.

"Slept in? Draco its seven o'clock in the morning," Owen called as he threw on his clothes as well and easily caught up with his mate, "What do you normally do, wake up at five in the morning?"

Draco paused to look at Owen, "yes, doesn't everyone?" he asked before he gracefully hurried down the stairs and into the family room.

"…. No, most normal people sleep in until nine o'clock before they wake up." Owen grumbled before he walked down the stairs at a much slow pace and walked into the living room. He promptly stopped when he saw the beautiful white fir tree that stood about six feet tall in the middle of the living room. Icicles covered the pure white needles, making it look like it was frozen in winter lights. Fairy lights dotted the tree as well, magically changing colours that highlighted the icicles and threw coloured stain glass like patterns on the wall. On the very top of the tree, was a grinning little house elf sitting on a cushioned platform decorated to look like an angel, completed with wings and a halo. "… Oh wow." He blurted, a little stunned as he went over and sat by Draco before he squinted so he could see the very top of the tree, "uh Draco… Is that a house elf sitting on top of the tree?"

"Yes, what else would be on top of the tree?" The blonde asked, giving his mate a weird look since he was whispering and sending worried looks to Hermione.

"Oh ok… Just don't tell Hermione that it's a house elf alright? You know how she is when it comes too house elves rights." Owen whispered back before he kissed Draco's cheek so it didn't look too suspicious that he was whispering to the blonde. Draco was about to say something but fell silent as Lucius stood up.

"Well now that the lazy ones have finally rolled themselves out of bed, I believe the house elves have laid out a hearty breakfast buffet. So let us go fill our stomachs before coming back here to open our gifts." The Elder Malfoy said before he took Severus' hand and the pair walked gracefully from the living room and into the dinning room.

"See I told you we would get into trouble for being late." Draco hissed while Owen rolled his eyes. The blonde huffed before he followed his father and god father.

"Don't worry Owen, apparently waking up at an ungodly hour to have breakfast and open presents have been a tradition with the Malfoy family. Lucius himself came around 6 in the morning to wake up your father and I…. I thought Fenrir was going to take a chunk from the elder Malfoy." Remus said with a smile as he came up and gave his son a hug while Fenrir grumbled.

"I was going to do exactly that but you stopped me." Fenrir replied, ruffling his son's hair then pressed a kiss to Remus' cheek, "Although our wake up call wasn't as bad as your two best friends." He added with a smirk while the four turned to see Ron and Hermione blushing.

"What happened?" Owen asked, raising a white eyebrow.

"Err, well mate… Hermione and I were…." Ron started to say, turning an even darker shade of red as he cleared his throat, "Severus walked in on us."

Draco and Owen just stared at the pair of blushing young adults before they broke out into laughter. They had to hold onto each other in order not to fall onto the ground as they were laughing so hard. Even Remus and Fenrir chuckled softly.

"It's not funny Owen!" Hermione shrieked her face brighter than a tomato while Ron wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from jumping on her laughing friends.

"I'm s-s-sorry Hermione. R-r-r-really I am!" Owen stuttered as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "but it's just so funny! I mean come on! It's like something out of a movie." He added, calming down a little bit so he wasn't laughing as much. Draco snickered into his hand and had to look away from the pair before he started again.

Hermione just glared at them before she huffed and left to go into the dinning room. Ron chuckled softly at his girlfriend's antics. He had calmed down a little bit so his face wasn't as red as before. "I guess it's one of those, we'll laugh about it in the future moments huh?" he asked then grinned when the pair nodded eagerly. Owen patted him on the back and Ron laughed and punched his shoulder… Then immediately winced as it hurt his hand this causing Draco to let out another peal of laughter while he led Owen, Ron, Fenrir and Remus from the living room and into the dinning room.

In the middle of the room, the table was filled with bowls and plates brimming with food. It looked like the table was going to break under the amount was food. "Merlin, we could feed the whole of Hogwarts twice with the amount of food you guys have here." Owen said before he looked at Draco, "where do you put it all love?" he asked teasingly then laughed when Draco sent him a glare.

"This isn't all for us, we have what we do not touch goes to the magical orphanages in London. It's something that we've been doing for about five years now." Draco replied, his glare melting into a smile before he yelped as Hermione hugged him again, pressing another kiss to his cheek.

"Draco Malfoy! That is the sweetest thing I ever heard! You are a saint." Hermione blubbered, sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley as she kissed Draco's cheek once more before he pulled away, wiping his cheek.

"Ron will you please control your girlfriend!.. She messed up my hair." Draco said with a pout as he smoothed down his blonde locks which were in disarray thanks to Hermione flinging herself at him. Owen laughed as he kissed the blonde's cheek then paused to whisper in his ear, "I wouldn't go with Saint, but what you are doing is very sweet Draco. I fall in love with you every day, every moment. You are amazing." He pulled away and placed a kissed on his now blushing mate's lips before he helped him into his seat. The Malfoy's, Greyback's and co ate breakfast, chatting, laughing and teasing each other about what they got for Christmas. When they were done, they left the house elves to clean up and send the untouched food to the Orphanage's and meandered back into the living room.

What happened next could only be described as organized chaos. Bags and boxes of all assorted sizes were passed around until each person had a small pile beside of them. They then tore into their gifts with vigor, each saying thank you to the person who gave them that particular present. Owen however, had far more presents to open then any of the other guests. When asked why, his parents merely smiled and explained that this was the first time they celebrated a Christmas together so they wanted to spoil him. Needless to say, Owen was flustered and embarrassed as he hugged them tightly.

About an hour later, most of the mundane presents were open, leaving only the more personal presents between loved ones left to be opened. Lucius and Severus went first. They exchanged envelopes and opened them at the same time. It was funny to see the same exact shocked looks on their faces as they gazed at their gifts. "Well what did you get each other?" Draco demanded ever the impatient one as he got up and grabbed the envelope that was hanging from Severus' hand. Draco's eyes widened and looked at Lucius. "You bought him an apothecary?" He asked, blinking.

"Yes I did, which he will be setting up after we go on our trip to Madagascar." Lucius replied, showing his own envelope which contained an itinerary and portkey plans. He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to his lips, "Where we will be spending our second honey moon, thank you love." He added, running his thumb along Severus' cheek in a rare display of affection.

"Ok! Ron hurry up and give 'Moine her gift before Draco's parents decides to show us how they really love each other in front of us." Owen said suddenly then grinned at the twin glares that were sent his way.

Ron chuckled as he placed a rather large present onto Hermione's lap, which she easily tore into. What she found looked like a miniature trunk that confused her. "Oh Ron thank you…. But what is it?" She asked as she lifted it up and looked at it closely, making her boyfriend chuckle.

The redhead took the trunk and set it on the ground. He took out his wand and tapped it once, the trunk grew in size before its lid popped open and the front of the trunk split open to reveal a step ladder. "It's a portable library." He said, smiling when Hermione gasped, "It can shrink down so you can bring it with you if we decide to go on a vacation or you could bring it with you while you went to work. I already had it filled with all of the books that you like but there is a lot of room in there so you can go nuts if you want." He explained before he let out a grunt as Hermione hugged him then kissed him.

"Ronald Weasley that is the most thoughtful present you have ever gotten me, thank you so much." Hermione said, sniffing a little before she pulled out her gift to him. It was an envelope as well and when Ron opened it up, he almost fainted with surprise. Ron was so speechless that he could only hug his girlfriend and show the gift off to Owen who whistled in surprise as Hermione had gotten him an appointment with Jason Maddock, one of the best broom makers in the world. Because Ron was on his way to becoming a professional Quidditch player, it would be an amazing asset for him to have a customized broom.

It was now Owen's turn. He took out three presents and set them in front of the blonde. He picked up the first gift which was a flat rectangular box and held it out to Draco who took it, carefully unwrapped the paper then opened the box. He was promptly struck speechless as he looked at one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry he had ever seen. The chain was made of white gold and hanging on it was a small pendant of two dragons, one dotted with diamonds and the other dotted with emeralds. The two dragon's were entwined with their tails cradled a beautiful sapphire jewel. Draco's hands were shaking as Owen took the necklace from the box and placed it around his neck. Draco placed a quick kiss to Owen's lips before he moved onto the next present.

The next present was an ancient looking tome, though the leather binding had been recently restored. The title was in Latin and made Draco's eyes widen in surprise before he opened the tome and started to look through it. "How did you find this Owen? It was actually said that Merlin's potions tome had been lost for centuries." He whispered as he peeled his eyes away from the tome to look at his boyfriend.

"Well actually I'm a descendant of Merlin and he has a vault at Gringotts. I went there hoping to find something to get you for Christmas and I found this." Owen replied with a smile then chuckled as Draco hugged and kissed his cheek, "alright love, you can thank me later, you have one more present to open."

Draco grinned, thinking about all of the ways he could thank his mate later as he turned to the biggest box out of the three. As soon as his fingers brushed the box, it started the shake and move, causing Draco to jump in surprise. He shot Owen a look, and the young man who just grinned. The blonde rolled his eyes before he opened the box and promptly let out a cry as this white ball of fur jumped out of the box and attacked Draco with his tongue, its two tails shaking vigorously. "Ah! That tickles!" He cried before he lifted the pup gently from his chest so he could sit up, "you got me a puppy? A twin tails wolf pup? Owen's he's beautiful!" he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, who happily returned the kiss, "Ok, now it's your turn." Draco said as he waved his hand and three presents appeared in front of Owen.

The white haired man picked up the smallest box and took off the silver wrapping paper. Inside there was black velvet ring box. He shot his boyfriend a quizzical look before he opened up the box and all of the air rushed out from his mouth. "Draco…. This… This has the Malfoy family crest on it." He said in awe as he took out the ring so he could look at it properly, "Are you sure I can have this?"

"Yes. Each Malfoy has one to mark his or her status within the family. The rings usually go to the male heads of the family and since you are my mate and the dominant of this relationship, you will become Lord of the Malfoy estates."

"I…. I honestly don't know what to say Draco. I am so honored." Owen replied as he slid the ring onto his own finger then leaned over and placed a quick peck on his cheek. He then moved onto the next present which had small holes along the box, so he knew it was going to be an animal. He lifted the box and grinned as the head of a beautiful black and emerald green Medusa Cobra popped up, her tongue flicking out as she looked around. The cobra finally looked up at Owen, tasting the air before she hissed softly. _**"Ssssso you are my massssster?"**_

Owen smiled as he ran a finger along her jewel like scales. _**"Yesssss, my name is Owen. What isssss your name?"**_

"_**Ahhh my masssster issssss a sssssnake ssssspeaker. My name is Aisssssha Masssster." **_The cobra said as she slithered up Owen's out stretched hand and up his arm.

Owen smiled as he stroked the scales once more. "Thank you Draco, she's beautiful." He said then picked up the last present. He took off the silver wrapping to reveal a dark ebony case. Owen hummed as he opened the case and his jaw dropped. Inside were five beautiful crafted black diamond throwing daggers. In each hilt an emerald jewel was embedded into them and they thrummed with magic.

"Those emerald's will draw a little bit of your magic into them once you touch them, meaning that they are your daggers and If anyone tried to harm you or your family with them, they will become dull and useless." Draco explained as he ran his fingers through his husky's soft fur. "I know you did mention that you misplaced your last set, so I got you these."

"They are perfect thank you." Owen replied with a grin as he kissed him then nuzzled his neck before turning to his parents. "Mom you're next."

"Indeed I am." Remus replied as he took out a picture and handed it to Fenrir. The eldest Greyback just stared at the picture for a full five minutes before what he was seeing finally sunk in and he turned shocked eyes towards his mate.

"Twins? You…. You are carrying twins?" He asked then let out a howl when Remus nodded. Fenrir picked his mate up and swung him around then planted a kiss on his lips. "Best Christmas present ever… However I believe I have something that might top it." He added before he took out a white ring box.

"I have waited a long time for this moment. This should have happened before Owen was born however fate intervened. But now that I have you and our son back where you rightly belong, I would now wish to complete a goal of mine." He opened up the box to reveal a white gold band set with an onyx stone while dropping down on one knee. "Remus John Lupin, will you do me the honor of finally marrying me?"

Remus didn't even pause as he nodded, taking the ring from the box and slipping it onto his finger then bent down and kissed Fenrir. "Yes, I'll marry you." He whispered then kissed him again. The room erupted into applause as Owen came up and hugged his parents.

Lucius stood up, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention in the room. "I think, as tonight is also the night that we have our annual Christmas ball, that we announce your engagement to the world. Since I believe it is about time that the Wizarding world finally see who Fenrir Greyback truly is…. However if you do not which to be that public, I will not say a word."

Fenrir looked at Remus who nodded and Fenrir grinned. "We would love for that to happen Lucius, thank you." He said, "Now if you'll excuse me. I need to take my mate up to our bedroom and celebrate our engagement privately." He added before he swept Remus up into his arms and left the room.

"I should prepare as well. We will see you tonight." Lucius said with a small bow before he and Severus swept from the room, leaving Hermione, Ron, Owen and Draco alone in the living room where the four spent the next hour talking about their Christmas presents before the four split into their couples and left so they could also get ready for the ball that was being held that night.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N: Ok I know this is a little short, I was going to put the ball in this chapter as well but I thought it would take away from the magic of this Christmas Chapter so the ball will be chapter 12. I promise that I'll try to crank it out as quickly as possible but I'm really busy right now so be patient. Anyway read and review. Ta!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Welcome fans! So as promised here is the ball chapter. And you know it's funny, I was re-reading my previous chapters and I noticed that some of the chapters don't flow… It probably has to do with the fact that I go so long between chapters. So What I'll do is go back and edited them so they flow. But please be patient as I still have a long ways to go before I'm done. Oh and there will be some smut in this chapter…. Anyway here is chapter 12. Enjoy!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Chapter 12:**

"Draco! For Merlin's sake you've been in the bathroom for two bloody hours! What the hell are you doing in there?" Owen called through the shut bathroom door while he played with Draco's new puppy, which the blond had dubbed Wiggles as whenever the pup got really excited, its whole body wiggled along with its two tails which was completely adorable to see. He had been ready to go down to the ballroom for an hour now but his other half was still in the bathroom. "Bloody hell he's worse than a girl." He muttered to Wiggles who just barked, grabbed the end of the chew toy that Owen had in his hand and started to tug while growling.

"I resent that." His boyfriend drawled as he merged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam and cologne, making Owen turn around. "With girls, they can spend all of that time primping and getting ready and they will never look as half as good as me." He added with a smirk' which widened even more when Owen did a double take followed by an appreciated whistle. Draco was dressed in a black almost mandarin style dress robes. The jacket was lined with silk silver, which matched and heightened the blonde's unique eye color. The pants were so black they almost had a sapphire sheen to them, same with the vest. The dress shirt was a light grey, just to set off the silver and make it pop even more. His long, almost white blonde hair was pulled back into a lose braid, allowing some of the strands to fall around his face. And to finish off the look, he had lined his eyes with a black liner.

"Draco, you look amazing." Owen breathed as he left Wiggles and went over to his human mate. Owen himself was wearing a muggle suit instead of wizard robes. Normally it would look ridiculous on many wizards, for Owen it suited him more than the robes would look. The suit was sharp, framing his muscular frame without making him look overly bulky. The green offset his icy blue eyes and white hair, which was styled into a messy 'just shagged' looked that suited the young werewolf. The Malfoy ring was on his finger which made Draco's smirk turn into a smile.

"You're not so bad looking yourself. And I have to admit, when you told me that you were going to wear a muggle suit, I had my doubts on how it would look on you." Draco said as he stepped away from his boyfriend so he could circle him, "and it does suit you, much better than any wizard robes that you could have picked up. I apologize for my doubts." He added as he stopped in front of him once more and was rewarded with a single sweet kiss to his lips.

"It's fine Draco, I understand that you know more about fashion than I so I can see why you had your doubts. Actually your father helped me pick this out so you should be thanking him for how I look. But then again you can do that once we get to the ball." Owen explained then looked at his watch, "which if we do not leave now, we will be more fashionably late then what is expected. So shall we?" he offered Draco his arm, which the blonde took with a soft smile.

The young couple left their suite and walked towards the main ballroom at a more sedate pace. The ball had just begun, and Draco who thoroughly believed on being fashionably late, even if his family was hosting the ball, wanted to make an entrance so he could show off his delectable arm candy, to which Owen's response was only to throw his head back to laugh then swat his lover's bum.

As they finally entered the ballroom, Owen was struck speechless at how beautiful the large space looked. Instead of the Christmas theme that the werewolf had assumed it would be, the room looked almost similar to how the Great Hall looked like at the Yule Ball during his fourth year, only much cleaner. The difference with this setting was that the house elves had extended the ballroom and used that extension to create an ice rink. A few elves stood beside the rink, helping those that wanted to skate magic blades onto their shoes then helped them onto the ice. Refreshments and food were piled high onto a table, it almost bowing with the weight. Other couples twirled on the dance floor, the live band playing an elegant Viennese waltz.

Owen noticed Lucius and Severus talking to his parents and he was shocked to see his father was in a black muggle styled suit while his mother was in traditional dress robes. "I can't believe my father is actually wearing a suit." Owen said, amusement in his voice as he tried hard not to laugh, "quick where is a camera when you need one?" he added making Draco laugh out right. A few couples turned at the sound since they had never heard the young Malfoy display such emotion before.

The young werewolf grinned as he wrapped his arm around Draco and led him over to their parents. "So dad," Owen started, knowing Fenrir hated when he called him that, "what did mom have to bribe you with to get you into that monkey suit?" he finished then ducked when Fenrir growled and took a swipe at his son.

"Ha-ha very funny. Your mother didn't have to bribe me with anything. As you know we are going to announce our engagement tonight so I wanted to look nice…. Everyone has this ridiculous assumption that I am a flee ridden werewolf that doesn't bathe or has good hygiene." Fenrir said with a growl. Owen mumbled something under his breath, causing Remus to laugh and Fenrir to swat him upside the head.

"Come on Owen let's go get something to eat before you get into more trouble." Draco said gently, pulling the young werewolf away quickly. Owen chuckled, letting himself be led away by his mate. "What did you say to him by the way?"

"Oh just that when he had 'kidnapped' me five years ago, that's exactly what he looked like." Owen said with a smirk, causing Draco to laugh behind his hand. When they arrived at the refreshment table and started to get something to eat. With their attention on the food, they failed to notice The Minister pour something into a goblet then place it by Owen's plate. However some guests did see and they alerted Lucius. Owen had just taken a drink from the goblet when Lucius came over and took the goblet out of his hand while two Auror's grabbed the Minister.

"Owen did you drink any of that?" The oldest Malfoy asked a confused looking Owen who nodded. Lucius whirled around and pointed his wand at the Minister. "What did you put into his drink?" he hissed angrily while Severus placed a calming hand on his husband's shoulder to calm him.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Scrimegor asked with a nasty sneer before he crunched something that had been in his mouth. He gasped, his body jerking before his eyes rolled up into his skull and he died in the Auror's arms. Lucius was furious but Severus was calm as he tested the drink with a portable potion kit that he kept with him at all times. "Lucius relax, it was just a mild poison. It's meant to cause blindness however with the immune system that werewolves possess, it will not affect Owen except for he'll have to wear glasses until tomorrow." Severus said as he transfigured a piece of parchment into a pair of glasses and handed them to Owen who gratefully excepted them and slid them.

"That can't be all… Why would Rufus go through all of this then commit suicide if he was just going to make Owen blind." Remus muttered, watching as the Auror's took the ex Minister from the party.

"Why don't we worry about that tomorrow. For now let's just enjoy the rest of the evening." Severus said calmly before he took Lucius away so the blonde could calm down. Fenrir took his fiancé away for a dance while Owen was trying to calm down his own blonde.

"Draco, love please calm down. It's nothing really. I just have to wear these glasses until tomorrow then everything will be fine." Owen said as he rubbed his hands up and down Draco's arms, trying to calm his mate down. Draco just shook his head and buried his face into Owen's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Something just doesn't feel right Owen. " The blonde muttered softly then pulled away so he could look at him. "I feel like there is more to come." He added then kissed him gently.

"Then we will worry about that when the time comes. Come on let's go ice skating." Owen said with a smile, sweeping the blonde away towards the other side of the room. Draco tried to protest, saying he had never gone ice skating before and that he didn't want to embarrass himself by falling on his arse but Owen paid no heed to his mate's pleas. He sat Draco down on the bench and magicked ice blades on his dragon hide boots with wandless magic. He paused to do the same with his own boots before he firmly took Draco's hands and guided him onto the ice.

"Owen! Owen please don't. Owen I'm going to fall." Draco gasped, his legs wobbling while he clung to Owen's hands. The werewolf just smiled and skated backwards gracefully while he led Draco along the ice. Those that were skating quickly left the ice as they didn't want to become obstacles for the blonde. They watched in amazement as the young werewolf suddenly let go of Draco's hands and glided away from Draco, causing the blonde to splutter. "Come on Draco I know you can do this. One foot in front of the other."

"Owen I can't do this I'm going to fall." Draco said in a small voice as he stood completely still.

"So what if you do? If you fall you pick yourself up again and try once more." Owen said with an encouraging smile as he held out his hands. "Come on Draco, I'm right here." He added softly. Draco slowly crept forward, putting one foot in front of the other. As he made his way towards Owen, he gained confidence and started to move even faster… however he ended up losing his balance as his one of his blades hit a rough patch of ice. He slipped and fell flat on his ass. Owen gasped and moved over to Draco, dropping to his knees. "Draco, are you ok?" he asked and the blonde surprised him by laughing.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" Draco asked causing Owen to chuckle and place a sweet kiss on his slightly pouting lips. The werewolf complied, helping him up and led him around the ice once more, stopping once in a while to move away from Draco so that he could skate towards him. It wasn't long before the young Malfoy got use to skating and the other guests joined them on the rink. Draco and Owen's parents were watching with small smiles on their faces.

"Shall we announce your engagement now? Or wait?" Lucius asked, looking at Fenrir and Remus. The pair looked at each other then shot a look at Lucius making the blonde laugh. "I see, we will wait then." He added with a nod then went back to watching his son, letting out a small chuckle when he saw Draco fall once more, taking Owen with him. A wave of happy passed over him, seeing his son laughing and having fun was all he ever asked for.

Back on the ice, Owen wiped the tears that were starting to run down Draco's cheeks. He had never seen the blonde laugh so hard before. He easily picked his mate up and started to guide him off of the ice. "I think my love that it is time for a break. I am quite hungry and I don't want you to get hurt in your eagerness." He said gently as he sat Draco down and made the ice blades vanish from both of their boots.

"Alright…. But we can go back on later right?" the blonde asked hopefully making Owen smile.

"Of course." He said then took his hand and led him back over to the table full of food. This time the pair were able to get dinner with no danger of anyone trying to tamper with Owen's drink. The werewolf and wizard sat at a table by themselves, eating and talking about the upcoming full moon that would be falling on New Years Eve. They were just discussing the possibility of taking a tour of Europe during the summer when Lucius stood up instantly commanding silence.

"I would like to make an announcement. Tonight is a very special night for a couple who have been separated for nearly seventeen years. This ball is to celebrate the engagement of Remus John Lupin and Lord Fenrir Alabastor Greyback." He paused when he heard gasps amongst his guests, a few even shouted to call the Auror's to arrest the monster. Lucius calmly held up a hand and silenced the would be chaos. "I understand your outrage but Greyback is no longer the monster that he was. He has found the son and the mate he lost before he was thrown into Azkaban and now wishes to be treated as he was before his bout of insanity." He grunted here as Fenrir had stomped on his foot while he growled. "A toast, to the soon to be newlyweds." He added once he recovered. He held up his glass of champagne and his guests followed, toasting the couple who were smiling while holding hands.

The celebration went on until early in the morning. All of the guests eventually warmed up to the idea of Fenrir Greyback being somewhat human, especially when they saw the love and devotion that the werewolf Lord had for his mate and soon to be husband, and for his son. Draco dragged Owen back onto the ice as soon as possible, much to the young werewolves amusement. Finally guests decided to leave as they were tired and stuffed from the amount of food and fun that was usually had at the Malfoy's balls. The others left the house elves to clean up and they retired to their rooms. Owen and Draco fell asleep right away as did Lucius and Severus… However there was one couple that had yet to go to sleep as they had other things in mind.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP*~*Start of Lemon*~*HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I thought that circus would never end." Fenrir mumbled' coming out of the bathroom wearing only a towel while in his hand he held the muggle suit that he wore. With a snort, he threw the clothing into the fire place and watched it burn with a smirk on his face.

"I hardly think that was necessary Fenrir." Remus replied with an eye roll, a small smile on his lips. It grew when Fenrir sent a glare his way before he stalked over to his mate, shedding his towel and tossing it to the side to reveal a perfectly sculpted body. Fenrir growled as he pounced onto his mate, being careful with his stomach and kissed him hungrily. Nails grew to claws and he used them to shred Remus' thin cotton pajamas and toss the threads aside so his mate was now gloriously naked.

"Beautiful." He purred as he held out his hand, catching the vanilla scented lube that suddenly flew from the bathroom. He pulled back only slightly so he could coat his fingers in the lube then moved back over Remus while he inserted a finger into the tight hole. Fenrir kissed his mate to stifle his moans as to not wake the other residents of Malfoy Manor. He worked in another finger to stretch his hole and finally another. Once completely satisfied, he pulled those fingers out, paused to lube up his member then slowly slid into his mate.

Their love making was slow and tender, lasting until the morning sun was just peeking over the horizon. They were panting and gasping for air, covered in sweat. Remus tiredly waved his wand to remove the reminder of their love making before he snuggled deep in the folds of his mate's arms before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Fenrir watched his mate sleep, slowly stroking his flat stomach. He smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple before he fell asleep as well, his hand still slowly stroking his mate's stomach.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N: Ok so that wasn't exactly the best smut scene I know but I didn't want to make it to detailed as I'm saving that for when Owen and Draco bond…. So the reason I threw this in there was just to keep y'all interested… Just to make sure you my faithful readers know that this isn't all about fluff….. Oh and this is to last y'all for a while because the next two chapters will be quite angsty…. And that is all I'm going to tell you as well. So stay tuned! Ta-ta for now.


End file.
